To Tame A Shadow
by therealbluewolf
Summary: How would the story change if James bond had a daughter? What if she was as wild and dangerous as shadows and fire? Would such a woman be an asset to MI6 or just a ticking bomb? Could she be loved? This is the story of romance and loss and learning to accept not just ourselves but those around us. This is the journey of our favorite quartermasters attempt to tame a shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**To Tame A Shadow**

_'__You Bond's have a problem with your lovers, don't you? I'm going to make you watch him drown__. Just like your father had to watch his, it's almost poetic no?' _The words mocked me, the same as my lungs begged for air. _Pulling myself through the hole in the cage ignoring everything except the goal in front of me, it was the only thing that mattered now. I reached for the water blurred figure, fighting against biology and elements for him_. Grabbing hold of his hand only to have it pull away, tucking under mine instead. _'I-M S-O-R-R-Y' _was what was signed into my hand his fingers brushing my palm instead barely a ghost of a pause between the words, with his hand pressing against mine before going slack.

_Of course, they give basic militia training even to technicians. Well, damn training to hell, damn everything to hell. I'm not letting him slip away that easily._ Forcefully, taking handfuls of his damn cardigan and using any amount for leverage. For once I was cursing my thin feminine frame.

Adjusting his limp dead weight over my shoulders once we where in open water. He had just barely lost consciousness I still had a little time. Not nearly as much as I needed. Aiming upwards towards the light above the water ignoring the burning in my lungs and the black spots in my vision.

_Well, at least he wouldn't die alone this way- how Romeo and Juliet _The fire in my muscles was nearly unbearable. The glimmer of the suns light fell farther away. As my heavy oxygen deprived body refused to move, the heavy weight of Q over me only helped to drag me to the bottom. My mind wandered as it started to fail.

_'__Romeo and Juliet was a horrible love story. If they'd just calmed down and planned it out better they could have lived happily ever after.' Muttered the drunk dark haired man leaning into my side, waving the beer bottle around to emphasize his point. _

_'__Yes, thank you, finally someone that agrees with me. I've always said that princess bride is a far better story.' I giggled into his hair, sipping from my own beer. _

_'__Then I will be the Westley to your princess buttercup, willing to fight for you even past the reach of death__. Nothing could keep me from loving you, shadow.__' He hummed, shifting over to kiss me. Taking the bottle from my hand to put both on the table, as he laid me back on the couch. No intent to ever go to bed._

The memory of the first time we had watched a remake of the old love story. Bruised and tired after a long mission not caring enough to change the channel, just glad to have each other and a decent beer. It all made my mind snap back into focus. That night had been the first time he made love to me. It was the first time anyone had truly made love to me. He was the first person to treat me as a lover. Not just a pretty girl to pick out of the bar but a beautiful woman to care for. He was the only one I could ever give my heart to. To want to give him a piece of me, want him to be more then just a random mark. With nothing more then his unwavering love, he made me care in a way no one else had. I was not going to lay down and drown like some spoilt brat. I would have my princess bride ending. So no, I'm not going to die- neither of us would. I forced leaden muscles to move, fighting for the surface of the water. I would not let go of life with anything but bared teeth and fierce refusal in my heart. The light from above was that of hope- hope for a tomorrow.

Breaching the surface of the water was a miracle, I would not soon forget. Filling my lungs with air in coughing heaves as my lungs tried to expel the water I had taken in. I was nearly dragged under into the water again by the limp body on my shoulders and my own exhausted body. Another few strokes from protesting muscles brought me to the edge of the pool.

I lifted him on to the concrete ledge before me, after a quick scan of the area. Of course our captures would be gone, they would have expected us to drowned. That would be their mistake. Jumping on to the ledge myself my body shaking with exhaustion, but I didn't have any time to spare for rest.

"Come on Q, give me something, anything. Just one little sign that's all I want." I panted, patting his cheek. I put two fingers to his neck under his chin checking for a pulse even a feeble one, nothing. I held them a second longer in hope, but there was no pulse.

"No Q, you can't do this to me. Not like this, come on. Come on, Quinn please no!" I yelled, using what strength I could from my arms to start compressing his chest. Not having time to rip off that damn cardigan of his.

His normally dark messy hair was plastered to his head, and his glasses had been left in the cage. He looked so peaceful, I could almost be fooled to think he was sleeping. Hastily I shoved the unruly sopping mass of my black hair over my shoulder and out of my way. I bent down to give him air, opening his mouth to press my lips to his.

His lips were cold and unresponsive it was an unsettling feeling from the man who was always so warm and responsive towards me. Forcing the breath into his lungs in spite of these thoughts and the doubt creeping in to my heart. Snapping back to reality and returning to compressions.

"No, no, no Quinn you can't leave me. You promised me bastard. You promised! Quinn please, just one breath. Just anything besides this, please. Damn it, don't leave me!" I cried, leaning over Q beating on his chest in vain.

Lost in the searing pain in my heart it was worst then the burn from my body when I thought I might drown. Most of all it was worst then any of the torture I had suffered before. I should have died next to him, god should have granted me that reprieve at least. What could I do without him? How was I supposed to live the rest of my life without Quinn next to me? I gave into my tears and pain.

* * *

Authors Note: And here we start with a new story. So I planed on putting the first chapter up a week after this one but, my editor decided to slice their thumb open. (Their fine now.) So were going to have to just start in with a every other week posting schedule to try and compensate for the lag that will create. I will try to keep to that schedule as best I can, life crises exempted. I think that's all for now just remember to read, love, and review. See you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

_**Five Months Earlier**_

**Shadow fox Bond, 0014.**

**Adoptive daughter of James Bond. **

**Double-oh statues as of 2010. **

**Agent statues as of 2003.**

**Shadow Fox Bond was found on the British virgin island of Josh van Dyke at the age of eight, by James Bond. Adopted by Bond when he brought her back to London. **

"Reading up on me are we Quartermaster? You know you could have just asked." I hummed over his shoulder. Taking his complete attentiveness on his computer as a chance to sneak in and see what had captured his thoughts. I laughed as the man jumped nearly out of his chair. I needed to get familiar with the new headquarters and bothering the new staffing would at least make the day entertaining.

"It's good to see you well. I don't believe we had a proper introduction your Ms. Bond correct? Would you actually tell me if I did ask about your file?" The Quartermaster countered, once he had righted himself that is. The quartermaster twisted around in his chair to face me, pushing his black rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. I glanced down at the man with a smirk, taking in his appearance before answering. Another cardigan this time blue, dark hair sticking up in a few places. He finished off the assemble with simple black slacks and square toed shoes how quaint.

"Maybe," I said with a tilt of the head just as the Quartermaster had started shifting tensely in his chair under my assessing gaze.

"Would it be the truth?" the Quartermaster asked running a hand through his hair, leaving more strands in disarray. I wasn't sure if gesture was in frustration or just a motion to stretch.

"Maybe but it'd be a hell of a lot more interesting. Who said the file was completely truthful anyways. We are the Secret Services after all. Though I don't find all this to fair, you get to look at everything on me but I don't even know your name I just have a title." I laughed leaning back on my right foot.

"No one knows my name except for Mallory, that information is privilege and above your clearance. I on the other hand am a branch head I have access to any personal file I feel necessary." The Quartermaster answered as he pushed his glasses up into his hair, to press the heel of his palms into his eyes. As if he was trying to rub away the tired look in them.

"Ah that's not fair fine well quartermaster is to much of a mouthful so we'll just go with Q. How long have you been here anyways Q? What are you looking at my file for?" I raised my eyebrow with the inquiry, watching Q as he leaned back in his chair to stretch fully. He settled his glasses back in place when he sat properly again.

"I need to be familiar with all the agents under my guide that will receive my technical support. Especially any double-oh agents what will handle the more difficult situations and require more advanced technology. I thought it would be better to start with the most troublesome agents first. Instead of as they are numerically assigned." Q yawned watching me with his tired yet, still highly alert eyes. Well he was at least aware to where his problems might be so there was a little hope for him if he could handle these problems might be a different matter.

"Aw, I'll take that as a compliment then. I do try my best, though it doesn't tell me how long you've been here." I trilled enjoying the grimace Q gave at the high pitch.

"What time is it?" Q prompted without bothering to look for a clock.

"It would be noon." I shot back smirking. I had glanced at his computers clock when I had snuck up behind him.

"I just started in on these files. Yours is the second I've looked at, first being Bond's. Your father from what I've gather, correct? After the Skyfall incident I quickly figured him and yourself would be my most troublesome agents." Q groaned while rubbing his neck. Though I wasn't sure if that was because it ached or that he was frustrated could just have been both.

"Yes Papa and I tend to make most of the messes or Papa at least does. I prefer to be much subtler most of the time. We are more times then not advised to work together though. So it is usually a combination between us. That Skyfall mess was entirely his fault. At least the muddle it turned into. If Moneypenny hadn't shot him things would have been much better." I defended with a smile and a laugh. A small smile lifted Q's lips.

"I came in at five this morning but I had to review other reports first. Q-branch matters, I'm sure you wouldn't be interested in any of it." Q waved off the thought. Answering the first question I had asked, while fighting another yawn.

"Hmm, you would be surprised. Not all of us double-oh's are just brute muscle. There are a few of us that use far more interesting ways." I Mocked watching as the man tried to cover his tracks.

"No that's not what I meant. I don't doubt your intelligence its just dull things. Why are you here anyway? I know you aren't cleared for field yet. I didn't think you were cleared to leave the hospital until tomorrow." Q ranted shoving his hand through his hair. I Laughed at his misery. _Oh it was going to be fun breaking in the new guy. Screw the fact that he was the Quartermaster and maybe a bit attractive. If he wanted to manage us double-zeros, especially Papa and I, boy better get ready for the run of his life. _

"Oh, I saw the light on and thought I'd pop in to see who was here. You know you're the only one here right? Everyone else left for lunch. Something you might want to think about. I do a few things about Q-branch such simple things this and that. I had a lab in the old building but now I have to reset everything. So I'll see you around." I chuckled waving as I walked out the door. To see what mischief I could cause and explore the new area. I limped only slightly as to not put much stress on the stitches on my leg calf.

"Wait, how did you get out of the hospital? That was a bullet wound- they had you locked down." Q yelled, leaning out his door using the door frame as a prop. He Seemed to finally have remembered that interesting tidbit, and realized the implication. With a smooth twist I turned on my right heel, Walking backwards as I smirked at the man.

"That is a trade secret- one I will not be sharing easily." I tutted shaking a finger at Q. Watching him struggle for a way to continue our conversation

"Have lunch with me? Then you can explain that and other curiosities that might have been left out of your file." Q pleaded, with a hint of desperation. He grimaced at the end, realizing afterwards how he sounded. A sound akin to crystal chiming bounced off the stone walls as I laughed.

"Oh, nice try Quartermaster but I've already had lunch like a normal person. Unlike you some of us have real work to get done. Maybe some other time Q if you ask very, very nicely." I cooed mocking him, though not out of complete malice. Giving the flustered man a last grin, I spun around the corner.

A chuckle still in my breath as I searched for an office I could steal, and turn into my own lab. _Yes, breaking in the new Quartermaster was going to quite fun. Though I do hope he wasn't honestly hope for to much. We Bonds have a reputation for a reason. Besides it is pitiful to see grown men cry, especially pretty men with so much promise if they can just manage to not break. Oh, I am going to have so much fun now. _

* * *

Authors note: So here we are brand new chapter. Not really much to say this time just that my editor is amazing and the next chapter will be up in two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Whistling as I trailed my hand over the stone wall a nice solid mortar and decent stone. Nothing less to expect from an old war bunker it was much better then the previous modernized building. I'd had to always tamper out some of my more exciting experiments in the old building. The solid stone walls were far less likely to be damaged from any explosives. Concrete and plaster walls don't take to high explosives too well. They tend to crumble easily. The previous building proved that far to well.

Now I could do far a far great range of experimenting, once I had adjusted my work space as needed that is. Now I could not only do theoretical work with compounds and explosives but also real scale testing. I could attempt to recreate my work to a degree that I had never hoped for before. Though there was still the worry of the ceiling coming down if I got to ambitious.

That all was a concern for another day, first I had to find a lab to steal from a poor technician. I needed someplace to do my work after all. I would feel bad for them if, it wasn't so easy to scare and intimidate them into what I wanted. If they'd just show that touch of backbone in spite of the fact that I'm a double-oh. They might be surprised at the change. Oh, sure I'd still torment the hell out of any of the technicians in Q-branch but I've give them some respect.

I turned the corner to one of the farther edges of Q-branch. I preferred to have a bit of distance and privacy from the rest of the branch for my work. I needed something to keep me occupied, if this damn wound was going to keep me out of the field. I get bored easily when on medical leave and needed to work on some project.

Anymore Papa wouldn't let me have anything stronger grade then a few poppers in the apartment. He'd made that a rule after the snap renovations that the kitchen got. I don't know why he complained he always said he had hated the stove.

That brought me to another thought that I had been avoiding we needed a new apartment. Papa wouldn't stay in the hospital forever he would escape sooner rather then latter. The hotel room headquarters had given us as a replacement to the apartment they sold would only work for so long for the two of us. A light at the end of the dim lit hall brought me out of my wondering thoughts. With the return to clarity came a sharp sting from my straining stitches on my leg.

Walking to the door peaking in before letting myself be known. A technician sat at his desk hunched over. Oblivious to the hell he would endure in a few moments. I easily recognized him as Jenkins; a middle aged man in his forties, no kids, one ex-wife, and a stickler for the rules. Even though he had started here before I found my way into Q-branch. Jenkins was an easily intimidated man with trouble standing on his own feet a fact I always took advantage of. We had our tussles before in the old building and in the long years we had been working along side each other for MI6. It would be easy enough to steal his office.

"Hello there," I called playfully grinning innocently as I watched his head jerk up and the scowl fell over his face.

"Oh, no, no, no- not this time you menace! I just got this room set up to my standards. I will not have you come through and ruin all of that. Go find someone else to bother or better yet an empty office! I know there are a few of those so out of here! So go get out!" Jenkins ranted standing abruptly to storm over to me. The man was shorter then I was but he made a hell of an attempt to loom over me

"Ah, Jenkins, why do you have to be so mean? I was just coming by to see if you were alright. I never heard anything about you after the explosion- I was worried. Can't a girl be worried about her friends? You are my favorite Q-technician after all." I pouted hanging on the door. Doing my best to look pitiful, it only made Jenkins litter even more. I knew he wouldn't believe me for a second.

"Favorite my ass? Your only worry was if you'd have a person to drive up the wall." Jenkins seethed flinging his arms around in anger.

"Oh, its nothing like that Jenkins. Thought I must admit you do have a very nice office. Hopefully, I can get one that's just as nice." I hummed walking further into the room, trailing my hand on the wall.

"No, you are not stealing my office! Do you know how difficult it was to get this room. They wanted to put me in a cubical with three other idiots. I have seniority here I was working in this branch before Bond even found you. The vermin you are. He should have left you that island. You can't do this to me!" Jenkins yelled, his face and neck turning red. My pout slipped for a moment- replaced by a glare. I had only half considered stealing the office, mostly coming in to torment Jenkins. He had to bring Papa into this. I knew he wasn't a favorite of some of the technicians, neither of us were. I still didn't have to take any bullshit. Papa's choices and actions might not be regulation but his judgment was very good, and more often then not right.

"Oh really wow, so many years. Maybe they were just trying to give you an easy time. It must be hard trying to keep up with some of these young inventive people- especially at your age. You are getting up there if you were here before even hit dry ground. That's been what? Nearly twenty years or more in her majesties services." I put on a mask of surprise with a touch of concern. Leaning against the wall crossing my left foot over the other.

"What are you trying to suggest girl? You think I'm too old to do my job. Well lets remember who makes the weapons you two so recklessly destroy? Who it was that couldn't do their job and let a terrorist escape with the hard drive?" Jenkins growled, moving to stand in front of me. Not sparing an inch he had in his short stature to glare up at me. I gazed down at him with bone freezing concept.

"Oh, do you really think so? Poor man, this room is rather out of the way isn't it? Their is plenty of labs closer to everyone else I'm sure. So why would they put you all the way out here? Do you think maybe it is so when your poor eye sight can't tell the difference between explosives and you blow things to bits, at least no one will get caught in the backlash out here?" I tutted, patting the man on the shoulder with false sympathy.

"Besides there is no need for you to get nasty, we are all friend here yes?" Giving a cruel smile to the man, he had shivered and took a step back.

"No, I wanted one out of the way. So people like you wouldn't bother me. Not that it did any good but you can't just barge in and take what you want anymore. You left and things have changed. The Quartermaster arranged these labs himself. He won't let you just screw things up now." Jenkins stated trying to be stern but I could see the hair tremor in his stance.

He remembered how dangerous I was and no amount heroism could hide the fear for ones safety. Not that I would actually hurt him or anyone else here. They were the only thing like a family that I've ever known. Yet having them not sure on how far I might go when angered can benefit me at times.

"Really, you're certain about that? I don't think he'd have all that much trouble with it. Q, seems to be a fairly amendable man. I talked to him earlier he was quite friendly. I think he might even like me. So go on, you go ask him what he thinks of it all." I sneered, raising my eyebrow to challenge him.

"Fine, he'll tell you off then. He's the branch head so you have to listen to him. You stay right there and I'll find him. Then you'll get a proper scolding." Jenkins wavered. His anger gave way to fear seeing an easy route out.

Don't have to be brave when you can make someone else do it for you. That was why I held so low of an opinion on Q-branch. Bloody geniuses the lot of them but not a back bone between them. None of them have the will too stand up to people. Not when it is easier to hide behind machines and gadgets. Q, did seem to have more will then any of the others here. Besides to control all of these lunatics he has to have some commanding power but I wasn't sure if he was braver to stand up to a double-oh face to face.

I had a bit of hope there, he had argued with Papa over the communicator during the Skyfall incident. They had been impressive but it was different having a person in front of you instead of just walking to a machine in your ear. Pushing off the wall once Jenkins had scampered out of view. Walking to the door I shut it clicking the lock. Far to easy to trick him out of the room though, Q, could have a master key to the door.

So I set to work it would only take so long for the two of them to come back. Walking around the room examining it. There was plenty of empty space to the room, I could easily make use of it. Deciding how I wanted to rearrange everything I set to work.

Stretching I rolled my shoulders Ms. Bond has been right at least I needed to eat some lunch. Minimizing the windows I had opened- I closed my laptop. She was quite the mystery woman there wasn't any information about who she was before Bond adopted her.

Walking to the door I looked out before steeping out of my office. Bracing for any technicians that could want God only knows what. A quick sweep of the room showed that Ms. Bond had been right again there was no one left to ask questions. The only noise that came from the room was the low hum of computers. It was almost strange to see the normally cluttered rooms- void of people.

Straightening my cardigan I headed for the hallway out to the rest of the building walking past the empty computers. Glancing around in hope of catching a glimpse of Ms. Bond- no luck. Where ever it was she was headed, she was already out of sight. Shrugging I walked down the hall towards the commissary. The food wasn't always the best but there was at least a vending machine if nothing else.

Tilting my head I felt my neck pop- not that it was new after so many years working with computers. It stung less then normal. What I hadn't expected upon taking the position of Quartermaster was the amount of paperwork. Though, most of it was technically done electronically there was still so much of the reports that required being filled out by hand.

The technicians were a second annoyance I thought rolling my shoulders again to try and work out some of the tension. I had understood that I would be accountable for the people but the number of them was startling. As was the number of times they deemed it necessary to consult me on one project or another. Then there was the few that needed to be supervised so that they didn't blow themselves up. The exploding pen design and most other explosive projects had been banned Reason for that would be after a technician nearly blown himself and another three labs to bits after the experiment went wrong. Having to work with double-oh agents was a new experience. So I couldn't be sure if that was handled better or worse then it should be. Most agents did seem to appreciate the help some listened to instructions readily and bringing weapons back mostly intact.

Though there were a few that refused to help out right only taking weapons because they didn't have a better option. Those few did not take well to the changes of having a new Quartermaster especially one as young as myself. Even if I wasn't all that young, some of the older agents wouldn't be moved by my capabilities. Arriving at the doors of the commissary I opened the doors with my shoulders. I was immediately assaulted by the smell of peppers and thick aroma of spices. Forcing back the reaction to gag I searched the available tables to gather what was being served. Plates were covered by what I could only guess were enchiladas coated in gruel.

Sighing, I walked over to the vending machine in the corner. It was stocked regularly with at least decent sandwiches they were not the best in London had to offer but they were edible. Fishing change out of my trouser pocket I fed the machine, pushing the button for a chicken egg salad sandwich. Glancing around the room for an empty table but quickly decided against eating in here. The noise along with the smell of the room was far too unpleasant to be able to enjoy my lunch.

I walked back out of the clustered area. I was greeted by the quite hallway. Not wanting to have to return to my office and accompanying work.

I turned to my left wondering aimlessly looking for a place to sit. Unwrapping as I walked the sandwich from its clingfilm wrap I took a bite. My mind wandered back to its previous train of thought. There was nothing that could have prepared me for having to work with the Bonds. Though to my defense, when I took the job one was presumed dead and the other if not also dead had gone MIA.

Even though they had only been back since the Skyfall incident, it was easy to tell these two were much different then normal agents. Double-oh seven had a near complete disregarded for instructions or methods. Handling a situation how he wanted or thought best and it did seem to work. He would also take my suggestions though or at least consider them. Even asking for my input or help when needed much like in the subways. It was a strange mix between refusal of commands and reliance on them. Though the whole incident had been off putting so who could tell how future interactions would be like.

Ms. Bond was more interesting even from the first meeting in the museum. She was far friendlier only in a cold sharp way. Though no more likely to take direct orders then her father. She at least seemed to be more willing to take suggestions. I stopped to look around though none of the walls looked any different then the others. I knew about were I was and forfeiting the thought of a proper place to sit so, just lowered myself to the ground leaning back against the wall.

While double-oh seven had driven to what I had later learned was the Bond Estate. Ms. Bond had chatted into the communicator. I couldn't remember most of what we had talked about. Only remembering little useless things such as the weather, miscellaneous things, and the likes and dislikes of our favorite cafe. I like to have a conversation without the talk about the end of the world and such. It had been nice, even pleasant to just be able to talk to a woman about things that didn't matter. It was soothing after the havoc in the subways and court house. Her voice had been a balm to the worry while I worked, laying the trail to lead to a trap for that deranged man. In those few hours even though we talked about nothing, I felt I had gotten know Ms. Bond at least some. That she could be a softer and kind woman under the tough skin of being an agent.

Someone who cared about more then just her father but also the people around her. When she stopped in at my office earlier the exchanged only confirmed my thoughts. That she was more then a woman of cold indifference and that maybe the light flirting she had done in our few exchanges could be taken more seriously. Anything that happened in the field stayed there. I had learned that even before becoming Quartermaster but you didn't come by in free time just to chat. Unless you actually cared and wanted more, right? It was a nice thought but I wasn't sure how much weight it could hold.

Letting my head fall back against the wall crumpling the now empty plastic wrapper. Double-oh seven was famous for his ability to charm information out of woman. Maybe it was another trait Ms. Bond had picked it up from him. Now it was just habit for her to flirt with anyone. It was possible but I didn't like the idea. I didn't want to give up the idea that Ms. Bond chatting with me had been special. She could have talked to her father or even the old M.

"Quartermaster, there is a problem at my office that needs your attention, if you could please." Someone spoke above me. I leaned my head to the side looking up at them. It was an older man one of them from before I came to be the Quartermaster. He was red faced and shifting constantly looking over his shoulder every few seconds. Pushing myself to stand I should have some sort of authority to these people and that wouldn't come from sitting on the floor.

"Yes, what seems to be the problem?" I asked, brushing off my pants even if they didn't quite need it. Watching the man, Jenkins, I think that was his name. I waited for his answer to the problem that he was having.

"It is double-oh fourteen, she is causing a disturbance. It really is best to see for yourself." The man fidgeted. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the man simply for his nervous twitching. I motioned for him to lead the way. Turning on his heel, the man marched down the hall with the confidence of one who had the winning ace for a war.

I could only hope I was not walking into some long held conflict between the old man and Ms. Bond. I did not want to have to mediate any arguments, especially ones that started long before I ever had to worry about being the Quartermaster. It only took a few minutes to reach Jenkins' office and to see what the problem is. The glass wall showing exactly what had put Jenkins in his fit. The room had been rearranged and taken over by Ms. Bond. The main desk had been pushed against the right wall. A work table that had previously been against the back wall now occupied the middle of the room where the desk was suppose to be.

A few of the cabinets appeared to have attempted to be moved but abandoned when they wouldn't move more then a foot from the left wall. Wires lay disconnected and tangled on the floor and on the desk. None of them appeared damaged but without closer inspection that could be variable. Papers were scattered over both work surfaces.

Ms. Bond was bent over the worktable. Her black silk hair falling over her shoulder in a curtain that had she not been facing the door would have hid her face. Her eyes so concentrated on her phone seem to be copying something off of it to pieces of paper scattered around her. I was curious to what could be captivating to those sharp blue eyes of hers.

I had a feeling that any other man would have left her alone and found Jenkins a new office. She was a temptress with a temper that only the foolhardy would risk. Even besides that what man wouldn't want to be in the good graces of such beauty? To risk duty for the chance of a smile or any notice from her. Unfortunately, I didn't have the luxuries of the simple man to give in to the whims of such a woman only because she was beautiful. I was the Quartermaster of Q-branch. I couldn't let an unauthorized personal wonder through or be a dictator in Q-branch just because of who she was.

No matter any personal indulgences I might want to embrace because of what I thought of Miss Bond. I had a responsibility to my technicians- both their health and their projects. I had to act as a director head was warrant to, not as a simple man would wish to, and that meant to tempt the anger of this woman. Squaring my shoulder I tried the door handle unsurprised when it didn't move. Rising my hand I knocked on the glass. Ms. Bond's attention was finally brought to us she smiled at us, void of any warmth.

"Open the door you can't be in there!" I yelled through the door hoping she could hear. Pointing at the door handle just to be sure my meaning couldn't be missed. Ms. Bond raised her hand to her ear with a mocking look of curiosity. Shrugging her shoulders as an attempt to show that she couldn't understand. Not that I believed for a moment though it proved that she wouldn't help. Reaching for the key chain on my belt. I unclasped the small silver teardrop pressing the depression at the top and passed the device over the lock- a loud click followed. Shoving the pass key into my pocket, I tugged open the door.

"I locked that for a reason. How did you do that anyways?" Ms. Bond pouted looking up from her work for a second.

"All the doors have a magnetic release. Now please, I can't have you in here. First of all your disturbing one of my workers. Second you don't have the proper clearance to work in this area. We have very dangerous equipment. It's my responsibility to see you don't get hurt." I stated sternly walking to the work table. I glanced at the papers chemical components were scribbled over the pages. I couldn't recognized some of them but the ones that I did were for explosives.

"Aw, are you worried about me? That is so sweet but Jenkins would get distracted by a fly so that doesn't help your argument. I have been working with experiments that would scare the pants off Jenkins since I was ten. I need a lab so I can do my work and I like this one." Ms. Bond sneered, motioning for us to leave. I could hear the man grumbling from the door way but focused on the woman in front of me.

"I thought we might have been able to work well together." I sighed waiting for Ms. Bond to react. She looked up at me with confusion her eyebrows scrunched together. She straightened out slowly standing almost even with me from across the work table. A thought much had accrued to her as confusion was replaced by mocking pity.

"Oh, wait you didn't actually think- no you did? Oh, you poor boy. You thought I was flirting with you- that I actually liked you. So that if you came in here and acted cute and asked nicely. I'd just fall over myself too obey because a pretty boy said so. Sorry, I don't take orders from pretty boys. I don't care how important you think you are." Ms. Bond cooed reaching across the table to pat my shoulder condescendingly.

My jaw clenched as I repressed the anger boiling under my skin. Always the same arguments no one has to listen to the young boy. He is too young to understand what he is talking about. Or no one that adorable could possibly manage in a real mans field. Even better when they commented on the non-existent spots as if those had any affect to my capabilities. I am the Quartermaster now; I would have the respect I had earned and was due.

"Now if I was to do any proper work in here? I need to replace all the glass with plexus glass, durable of five hundred degrees at least." Ms. Bond rambled. Looking over her papers but ignoring me.

"No, your leaving now. You won't work in here. I am the Quartermaster. The branch head I will be respected as such. I do have authority over you and if you want to work at all in Q-branch. It has to be approved by me. That's if I approve anything. We no longer make exploding pens so I don't think we will need you. Now I want you out." I growled gathering the paper into a pile. Stealing them out from under her as Ms. Bond watched in shock.

"You can't do this!" Ms. Bond snipped swatting at my hands to take back her papers. I put them in a neat pile and folded them, to put into my trouser back pocket despite her protests.

"As the branch head I have the right do anything I deem necessary for the people and projects under my supervision. As you have made a nuisance of yourself, I'm asking you to leave before I have to call security." I explained with force, walking around the desk to lead Ms. Bond out of the office by her shoulders.

"I am the security around here you moron! Who the hell do you think does all your heavy lifting and dirty work? You lot are nothing more then rats sitting quietly behind your safe screens. While we're the ones actually doing all the work! You can't take those either that is a personal project that you have no right to confiscate!" Ms. Bond snarled.

Fighting as I pushed her out the door closing it firmly behind us. Jenkins scurried out of our way safely back to his office. Ms. Bond turned to scowl at me her fists balling at her side. I was almost afraid of it she would attack me but I didn't waver even at the thought. I crossed my arms over my chest to enforce my authority here.

"I am fully aware of your job Ms. Bond but I believe you underestimate the power of mine. If you insist on a work area and to work on experiments then you will have to file the formal requests the same as everyone else. The rules will not be bent for you just because you're a double-oh or a Bond." I stated refusing to be swayed by her. Watching carefully as her shoulders rolled back and the muscles in her jaw twitched.

"I was doing my own work years before you came here boy! I'm going to keep doing them whether you approve of it or not. This is not the end. I will do what I like and you can't tell me otherwise!" Ms. Bond shouted before storming grumbling under her breath.

When she turned the corner I finally relaxed and leaned against the glass behind me. Rubbing my forehead with my hand I groaned. If this was how working with Bonds would always be they would drive me to an early grave.

* * *

Authors Note: This is our first full length chapter and the rest will follow at roughly this length so I hope you like it, well I hope you love the story anyways. Always got to thank my wonderful editor these chapters wouldn't be nearly as good with out them. So there isn't much more for this chapter. Keep reading, keep loving, and see you in two weeks.

Review Corner: Thank you q darling, I'm so glad your interested. The stories just started so its going to get a whole lot more interesting. I loved the idea of adding a woman to the espionage world of bond, and giving it a bit of a romantic twist. Stay excited for much more and, I will update when I can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Just after turning the corner I stopped to lean on the wall. The small sting from my wound was considerably worse. Gritting my teeth against the pain I dug in my pocket for my pain killers. Twisting off the lid I shook two small pills into my hand- popping them in my mouth. Who the hell did that asshole think he was?

Fuming I let my head thunk against the wall. Sure I had wanted to see if Q had a bit of a spine but there was a difference between being brave and being an asshole. He wasn't brave but defiantly an asshole. Looking at my surroundings I had a vague idea of where I was and if I played it right I knew just where to go for my revenge on this asshole.

If Q wouldn't give me Jenkins' office then I'd have to take his. I smirked at the thought. That was perfect, yes. It would take Q a few minutes to calm down Jenkins. If I took this hall I could get back the Q-branch office long before he did. Well if I could get my leg to agree with walking. Pushing off the wall I tested how much weight I could put on my leg. Not much but I could limp along down the hall with one hand on the wall.

After a few minutes and twists in the path I walked back into the Q-branch main room. The door too Q's office off to the side was innocently open. Quickly hobbling over to the door I just walked in. Scanning the room for any sign of Q before I closed and locking the wood door.

I hadn't taken the time to look around much when I was in earlier. It was a simple room computer desk against the wall perpendicular to the door. Cabinets on the wall opposite of the door and a work table scattered with wires, tools, and disassembled gadgets. It was a nice set up for the Quartermaster.

Hopping over to the desk I fell into the chair. Lifting my left leg carefully on the desk. I hissed at the jolt of pain that ran through my leg. Leaning down to the cuff of my pants I rolled up the lose slacks gingerly until I could properly examine the wound.

Blood ran down my leg staining my skin well at least the scab wasn't broken open entirely, only cracked. Carefully looking for any stitches that might have been pulled but those seemed to have held. Even if only barely.

I had first felt the pain when I had tried to move the cabinets in Jenkins office. I had wanted them against the far wall but gave up when I felt the extra pull on the stitches. Then I had been forced to carefully move to the worktable leaving the cabinets alone. It would have been fine if I had been left alone for longer then a few minutes but no, Q, had to come in. The fast movements and struggling might have been the last straw for the stressed scabbing.

Thought I'd be damned before I'd let that idiot know as such. I didn't need his sympathies and I damn well didn't need his pity either. Though the pain was a great deterrent from fighting back in an argument, there wasn't much I could have done without hurting myself more.

The door handle jiggled just as I looked over the last stitches. Either Q was quicker at calming Jenkins then I had expected or I had taken longer to get here then I thought. Both were more then likely. I knew that he wouldn't be kept out forever so I reached for the first think I could think of. Ah, his laptop now that would piss him off, caught hacking into Q's very own computer. I heard muttering from the other side of the door and the handle jiggled again.

"Miss Bond is that you in there?" Q's voice came through the door. With inquisitive uncertainty to if the locked door was his own mistake or of another's design. Well, I wanted to piss him off so this was the perfect chance. Laughing loud enough to be heard through the door I opened the lid of the laptop.

I heard more muttering from the other side of the door that could have easily been curses. I ran my thumb over the mouse pad to wake up the computer. It was a simple black design, sleek, and light weight. I didn't see a brand name immediately so I had to wonder if it was of Q's own making.

"Would you kindly open the door, please?" Q asked. Now sounding tired and possibly leaning his head on the door. A password screen popped up as the computer came alive. Scowling at it, this might be harder then I thought to piss off Q.

"Nope that wouldn't be any fun. You'd just shove me out of the room again." I called as typing in a guess to the password box. The computer buzzed at me for the wrong answer. Scowling at the computer I taped the space bar to re-enter another password.

"What are you doing in there? Open the door!" Q yelled while banging on the door. Smirking I typed in a different word. Only to have the answer quickly rejected as well. Grimacing I thought about leaning down to unroll my pant leg. Unfortunately at this point the time it would take put the laptop away and unroll the cuff without disturbing the wound would take too long. Shuffling was heard from the other side of the door.

"Did you steal my key?" Q accused the rest of his sentence faded to mumbles that I couldn't hear. I laughed mocking him. I had the computer in my lap a hard look a feeble hope that I might scare the password out of it. Sadly machines don't feel fear like humans do.

The door handle twitched and jerked. Assuming that meant I only had a few more moments before Q broke in. I took a gamble with typing in one last phrase. The computer yelled at me the same moment that Q opened the door.

"How'd you do that?" I asked just to be a nuisance giving him a sneer.

"You're not the only one here that can pick a lock." Q huffed shoving what I assumed was said pick into his back pocket. He looked at the room scanning for anything that could be out of place. His jaw tensed when he saw me with his computer. I grinned happily back at him.

"Just because I wouldn't let you torment Jenkins. Does not mean you can come in to my office and disturb things here. There is an order to how we work in Q-branch now and you will have to follow the rules the same as everyone else." Q growled stealing his computer back off my lap.

Closing the lid he tucked the computer under his arm. Q pinched the bridge of his nose pushing his glasses up as he did. If he wasn't so annoying it would have been adorable.

"Well that was rude, you have asked for the computer." I hummed to provoke him. Pouting to hide my smile as Q tensed struggling to contain his anger.

"Oh, I'm rude? How did you end up with my computer in the first place? Could it be that you broke into my office which you then locked me out of by stealing my key. I'll take that back as well. How did you even steal that?" Q sputtered, fighting to keep his voice level holding out his hand towards me.

"Technically the door was unlocked so I didn't actually break in. I just walked in and what key? I don't know what you're talking about?" I shrugged. Curious to see how far I could push the man before he descended into a screaming fit. Today hadn't been the most productive but if I could get some entertainment that would make it a better day. Q glared at me, unmoving and trying to keep calm. With an exaggerated sigh I reached in my pocket pulling out the metal teardrop.

"Oh, you mean this?" I asked with a fake innocent holding the key out for him. Q took it from my hand and hiding the key away back in his pocket before rubbing his forehead.

"Do I dare ask how?" Q sighed not looking up at me.

"Oh, that's a trade of secret. I couldn't even think of telling you but, I mean you did get very close to a double-oh agent well within reach. I thought you were branch head- you really should have known better." I smirked with a shrug. Q groaned lowering his hand to glare at me.

"Would you please leave my office? Some of us have work to do. Go home and rest, do whatever it is you do when your not here. Just leave the rest of us alone to work in peace." Q near pleaded his tiredness evident from his voice as well as his body.

"I'd have something to work on and be peaceful but, someone kicked me out and stole my work. Then had the nerve to say I'm the one being rude. I'd like my papers back to if you'd please." I huffed holding my hand out expectantly glaring up at him. Q crossed his arms giving me a stern look.

"Do you ever behave? I've told you multiple times now we have order in this branch. There is a process to getting a lab and having projects cleared. As soon as you are willing to follow these procedures like everyone else does here. I will consider giving back your work. Until then I have no choice but to keep them." Q reiterated his earlier rules.

I hated boring rules. They were nothing but a stall for more interesting things. What was the point of a super secret underground base if you couldn't do fun things like play with highly volatile explosives?

"Boring is the only thing that concludes to behaving. I've done plenty of experiments without some stick in the mud telling how to do them. So you are not stopping me any better then the other twats have. Now give me back my paper!" I growled reaching towards him as much as I could without disturbing my leg. Q stepped back out of my reach.

"Well, I don't know who you dealt with before but, we don't function like that anymore. If you want to work in this branch then you will be treated the same as any other technician. You will not get any special treatment because you are a double-oh and think yourself above orders. I can get you the paperwork for your requests but I'm going to have to have you leave either way. I have to work and I can't have you in here." Q stated placing the laptop on a cabinet before walking behind me.

I could feel his hands on the back of the chair. Panicking I tried to grab the desk to keep from moving but Q was quicker. Jerking the chair away from the desk apparently fed up enough to just push me out of his office. I couldn't bite back the yelp of pain as my foot hit the floor.

"Shit! You really shouldn't be out of the hospital yet should you?" Q jerked away, coming quickly around the chair to crouch in front of me.

"Bugger off! You didn't give a damn three seconds ago- so you can just piss off now." I snarled. Jerking my leg away but Q had already caught my leg. He had better reflexes then I gave him credit for.

Q held my ankle in a gentle but firm grip with one hand while examining my stitches with the other. His long thin fingers ghosting over delicate skin, my skin prickled at this sensation. I tugged against his grip trying to pull my leg away, Quartermaster was stronger then he looked. Tightening his grip on my ankle without the slightest slip.

"I have a medical kit here if you'll hold still that long." Q hummed looking up at me waiting for a challenge. Not that I could do much with him sitting there in the first place. Well not much with out hurting the man or myself but, that would make Papa angry. Not something to risk when he's been stuck in a hospital.

"I thought you were desperate to get me out of your office? So what is this? The second you notice a little blood you have to play white knight? I don't need your pity." I scoffed glaring at Q as he stood.

Watching him intently as Q moved to a cabinet on the far wall. He said nothing as he opened the drawer and pulled out the white metal box. Huffing I crossed my arms and glared back at him silently. The only thing keeping me in the chair was the throbbing pain in my leg. Damn why the hell did those bloody pills take so long to work?

"No pity- some of us just have this little concept of common decency." Q muttered offhandedly as he knelt on the ground again. I tried to think of a decent retort but nothing came to mind so I just glared down at the man.

"It doesn't look as if you've tore any of your stitches. So I am just going to clean the area and put a plaster over it. This might hurt a bit." Q informed as he tore open a packet for antiseptic wipes, cleaning off the blood. I on the other hand bit my tongue to hold back the pain.

"Shut up. I've had to patch myself up in back water roads of Russia with nothing more then a needle, fishing wire, and snow. So don't try and give me some crap lecture on medical care." seething down at the man. He pressed to wipe against the open patch in the scabbing in retaliation. Snapping my mouth shut and biting my lip. The muscles in my jaw twitched as I fought to keep the screams in.

"Just thought I'd warn you like any decent person would. No need to get snippy." Q stated quietly not looking up at me as he cleaned my wound.

"Says the man holding the antiseptics." huffing once I could open my mouth again. I rolled my jaw to help relax the tension. Watching Q turn to pull a box of plasters out of the medical kit but the move did not hide his smirk.

Rolling my head back to look at the ceiling all I could think was that he was a cheeky bastard. I tensed reflectively when I felt his hands back on my leg. Laying the square patch over the horizontal stitching then applying a liberal amount of tape to be sure it'll stay put.

"There I'm sure you couldn't manage proper care like that in Russia." Q said as he put everything back in the medical kit. I finally pulled my leg away from him. Q stood and offered his hand out at me. Probably so he could help me out of his chair.

"I'd rather be left to the wolves," I smirked coldly standing without him, "I could have done it perfectly myself." I bent to unroll my trouser leg carefully.

"I'm sure. Now do you need an escort out of the building? I insist that you go home or do you need to be taken back to the hospital? Either way I can't let you stay here while injured." Q sighed, tired as he put a hand on my shoulder when I straightened.

"Aw, what happened to nice guy that has to take care of the pretty woman? Are you just going to throw me out in the cold? What now that you've done your civic duty and all?" I provoked, shrugging off his hand. I turned leaning on the desk nonchalant. Hopefully so that Q wouldn't notice me taking weight off my leg.

"I'm not putting you out- this isn't even your branch in the first place. I'm just saying for your own benefit to go home. Put your leg up and rest. There has to be other things you can do then bother us here." Q said agitated crossing his arms.

"I am so glad to know you worried about my state of health but I've been through worse. I'll manage without having to be pampered by a lab rat. I have plenty of reason to be here and none of them involve you sticking your nose in it. So I'll be here if I want too." I snapped back putting my hands on the desk and leaning back on them.

"Fine if you have to be a nuisance then at least do it in your own branch. I don't have the time to baby sit you. Especially to make sure you haven't popped your stitching or are tormenting more of my technicians. Some of us have important work to do and that can't be done with you moping around like a lost little girl." Q shouted tossing his arms in the air.

Q turned away from me for a second to regain his calm. My hands clenched on the desk. I could feel the anger boiling just under my skin. _How dare he say that? What the hell does this idiot know about being lost? _I glanced at the med kit sitting on the table next to me. I knew there would be a sharp pair of scissors in there. Contemplating the time it would take to grab the scissors and stab the bastard in the back. The only thought holding me back was how upset papa would be if I hurt a co-worker. So I would have to retaliate in words.

"Baby sit me? I never asked you to do shit for me you rat! I don't need some sorry twit like you to watch my back. Plus I wouldn't trust you not to fuck it up anyways. I'd have work to do peacefully if some asshole hadn't stolen it like a common thief. You're not a hot shot! You know what you are, just a bratty kid who's trying to take over the playground." I snarled watching for his reaction, learning the best place to strike next.

"We aren't going over this again. You can not come in and terrorize my branch just because you got bored! I'm not going to give back anything. I should be turning you over to M for trying to do illegitimate work outside your clearance in the first place. Let alone this blatant insubordination!" Q spun around with a snarl, his bright eyes glaring into me. I smirked back at him.

"Is the little boy going to run back to the boss and beg him for help. How pathetic. How did you get this job in the first place? You might be a half decent hacker but you don't have the skills for anything else- you can't manage people. It'll take you another month at best before you crack and screw up again." mocking him and holding his glare with one of my own.

"A proper Quartermaster wouldn't have let an insane man like Silva in so easily. You gave him the key to his own cell without even considering it as a possibility. Some master genius you are." I went for the kill smiling wickedly as Q's raging anger crashed around him.

Q's shoulder slumped, watching his body fold in on itself as much as he could while standing. A fearful sorrow filled his eyes and his hands shaking at his side. Q's entire fierce exterior cracked. It was a pleasant thrill to be reminded of how easily a few words can break people apart. I leaned victorious on his desk.

Q's lips trembled as he opened his mouth to say something but my cell phone started ringing before he could say anything. Completely ignoring Q as I dug in my trouser pocket- there was only one person that had this number. I hit the answer button bringing the phone to my ear as I straightened away from the desk.

"Hello papa, I wondered how long it would take before you escaped and needed a pick up." I greeted Papa over the phone. I gave Q a condensing smile and wave as I walked out of the room. Doing the best I could to hide my limp as I was headed for the garage.

"Hello Shay, where are you?" came Papa's tired reply. Maybe I'd make dinner tonight to try and cheer him up. He's been so sad since the whole Skyfall incident.

"Oh I'm just at headquarters. You know getting acquainted with the place, and reacquainted with some of the people. And you?" I played off innocence as I rounded the corner to head up to the garage.

"I would hope your not making a nuisance of yourself. I'm still at the hospital. They won't let me leave without someone to take me home." Papa grumbled. I could just see him waving off a number of nurses.

"Of coarse not, I'd never bother anyone. I am a perfect angel. You should have escaped out before they noticed you were awake- like I did." I chuckled into the phone, carefully hopping up the few stairs so that I could walk to the cars.

"I am not nearly drugged enough to believe you have ever behaved. You will be here quickly won't you? I'm not sure how much longer I can deal with these doctors before I strangle one of them." Papa said I could here the soft amusement in his voice.

Laughing outright at just how well Papa knew me. Passing a car I reach into my pocket; placing a set of keys on the windshield just above the wipers. It was tempting to borrow Q's car. Best not to give him something he could actually charge me with at the moment.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't hurt the staff they have enough trouble just putting up with you. I have no clue as to who I could have learned to misbehave from." I laughed while sliding into the rental car a space over from Q's.

"See you then." Papa finished before hanging up. Tossing the cell phone on the seat I started the car.

"See you then." Humming the words to myself as, I pulled out of the space and out on the road. Well it was certainly going to be interesting going back to work after the smoke cleared. Then again what use was it to be a spy if you didn't get to have fun every now and then?

* * *

Authors Note: So here we are, made it to another chapter. The sparks are starting to fly but not necessarily in a good way. So stay tuned for more, which will be in two weeks. Send love and reviews everyone, they are much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Tapping on the steering wheel as I waited for Papa to walk around the car and open the passenger door. Sliding in gracefully Papa settled into the seat carefully tossing the small bag of prescriptions into a cup holder.

"Did we have trouble at the surgery?" I asked sarcastically putting the car back into drive headed out for our temporary housing.

"Just drive, though where are you planning on going?" Papa groaned leaning his head back against the seat closing his eyes.

"Well, now that we are confirmed alive. They are so graciously giving us temporary housing at a very nice hotel." I sneered watching the road carefully. Cars clogging the street in the midday rush.

"Your not found of our new M, I take it." Papa hummed. Not bothered to glance out the window even as I swerved through traffic.

"Mallory is not M. Ma'ma was the only person who could be M. Mallory may have her title but he will never be as good as her." I huffed annoyance lacing my voice.

"That's my girl, loyal just like I taught you. Though Mallory has some promise." Papa grinned.

"Not very likely, Mallory is a bureaucrat. He follows rules. A good M trusts their agents in spite of the rules. They know to put the instinct of their people above politics. Ma'ma knew this she knew the importance of the people that worked in the shadows. Do you think Mallory has a clue?" growling while adjusting my grip tighter on the steering wheel roughly as I turned off the road into the hotels car parking lot. Papa jerked to brace himself against the sharp turn.

"He may learn- Mallory did go through with the plan to lead Silvia away. I have the feeling this isn't just about their being a new M. Did you have trouble at headquarters?" Papa asked watching me out of the corner of his eye. Scowling as pulling into the first parking space available. Jerking the car into park and tugging the keys from the ignition.

"Do you need help out old man?" Grumbling as I threw my door open and, carefully slipped out of the driver's seat. Avoiding the subject at hand though not fast enough to avoid hearing him sigh. I quickly passed around to the other side of the car. I waited impatiently against the car arms crossed tapping my fingers on my upper arms. I watched Papa slowly get out of the car apparently refusing the offer of help.

"I already have the key Tanner gave it to me when I was at headquarters." said briskly unfolding my arms to push off the car. Thankfully the medication had finally started working so I was saved the indignity of having to limp my way to the front door. I yanked said door open with likely more force then necessary but, didn't have the will to care. Papa smoothly followed me inside.

Inside we went straight for the lifts not even bothering with the receptionist. I could hear Papa followed closely behind me. Jabbing my thumb on the button we stood silently waiting for the lift to come. Papa would wait patiently until he got his answer while I stormed internally. That was one thing I was envious of Papa for he could have unlimited patients even off the field. One of the few habits I have never managed to pick up from him. I was never very good at keeping my temper when it wasn't absolutely necessary. Even with my explosive temper I would not have pedestrians listening to our conversation.

My eye flicked up to the light above the lift when there was a ding. Walking into the lift I reflexively checked the box for cameras and other passengers. Holding the door to make sure Papa had enough time to enter before the doors closed. I pushed the button for the sixth floor before leaning back against the railing crossing my arms. Papa rested against the other wall loosely hold the rail with his hands watching me calmly.

"Q, is an ass and I want to push him off a roof!" Bursting as soon as the doors closed and I knew we were in quite of the lift. Turning my head to watch the lights as we moved up.

"Really I thought you were fond of the boy. He seemed pleasant enough- if a bit cocky." Papa calmly stated prodding me for a better explanation.

"Oh he is cocky, he has gotten that very well covered. He's also an ass nothing much pleasant to him. Besides it wasn't fondness. He was amusing- just a new toy. That sensation has quite worn off. Now I'd like to put him with the rest of my useless toys." I raged my jaw tensing. I jumped out of the list as soon as it opened. Glancing behind myself long enough to make sure Papa got out safely and then stormed silently down the hall. Walls painted a ghastly tan to try and give the place a sense of class. It wasn't the best we have ever stayed at but it wasn't the worst either.

Reaching the correct door digging in my pocket for the card key. Slipping the key in the slot of the door it had opened easily. Holding the door to let Papa in having the door swing shut behind him. Taking in the space a kitchenette was tucked in the corner of the room. The living space was taking more the open room with a large windows leading to a patio along with a great viewing of London. A hall way led into two rooms towards the door. Assuming the powder room was in the blind corner of the living room towards the door. Well at least Mallory knew how to give us a decent suites. Hearing Papa slipping his jacket off he lied it on the back the couch.

"What exactly provoked this thought?" Papa asked as he walked into the kitchenette. Sighing throwing myself on to the couch facing away from the kitchenette. Propped my hurt leg on the arms. Knowing Papa would either find something in the fridge to cook or the directory to order food. Allowing me to relax and rant my frustrations out about the new headquarters and defiantly the new Quartermaster. I was suddenly to tired to even make a half-hearted attempt at dinner.

"He disrupted my work! I went in to find a new work space and pick up on of the projects I left off. I also needed to see where they moved all of my work. But Q, came in and chased me off he comes in raving about rules and protocol and other gibberish." I growled while staring up at the ceiling.

"Chased you off that's a new one. I didn't think anyone could do that." Papa's voice came from behind me hinting with surprise and amusement.

"My leg was hurting and he man handled me out of the room. There wasn't much I could do without popping my stitches. The nerve of the man to just come in while I'm working and physically remove me from the room. Can you believe it? Who the hell does he think he is!" replying sharply, telling him exactly what I thought of his tone.

"The branch head considering he is our new Quartermaster. I do believe that gives him the right to make decisions on the workers under his control. Were you trying to steal Jenkin's office again?" Papa countered with more sarcasm then needed knowing full well the answer to that question. "I'm sure there were perfectly available empty offices you could have turned one of those into your own. You just enjoy tormenting that man." Papa stated while searching through cabinets. I shifted deeper into the couch.

"If he didn't make it so easy then it wouldn't be so fun and I would leave Jenkins alone. I do it for his own good. So that he toughens up a bit but at least I don't actually push him out of the office. He left on his own." Grumbling listening to the sound of Papa moving around the kitchenette. Trying to let his steady presents calmed me but lingering anger from the fight with Q wouldn't loosen. Instead the dark presents tightening around my heart.

"You stole it in the first place. That doesn't mean you can keep the office. This a reacquiring problem with you and Jenkins. One I would have expected you to have work out by now. I'm sure Q was just doing his job. You can't damn a man for that." Papa corrected and I knew that he was a bit right. I may have been a bit of my own damning but it didn't help me feel any better. Actually it did more of the opposite feeling my throat tighten with regret.

"I am twice as skilled as Jenkins ever will be! But I got brushed to the side because I wasn't one of Q precious technical people. Do you know much fire resistant equipment they wouldn't even have without my inventions? HE called my work useless." Seething I shifted on the couch.

"No, I couldn't say. I can't keep up with what your work is on the subject and I'm not sure anyone could if they tried too. Q, may just be having to do the best he can for his workers. Everyone's unsettled after what has happened." I knew Papa was just trying to reason with me. To help calm me down but it wasn't working. I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes. Taking deep breaths trying to blink away the tears but they wouldn't leave.

"He stole my papers!" I snapped keeping my voice level as best I could. Though I wasn't sure if Papa believed it or not. The sizzling from behind me has changed. Trying to think of what he could be cooking to help distract myself but I couldn't focus on anything besides the tight pain around my heart.

"Can't you redo those papers? It should be fairly easy for you shouldn't it? You've worked out compounds for your experiment in back alleys. I wouldn't think him taking a few papers would make a difference. There has a to be a reason he did that Q seems to a be very reasonable man. Maybe you two just have a misunderstanding." Papa said soothingly but it just sounded wrong and grating.

"That's not the point those were my equations! I don't care who he is. He has no right to steal my work! That is personal...plus why are you defending him? Thought you were on my side- you should be agreeing with me!" I screeched bringing me to my boiling point of the conversation. I could feel the corners of my eyes wetting but didn't move to brush the tears away. I heard the cooker click off and Papa's foot steps as he walked into the room. Refusing to move from my spot to look at him. My eyes dropped to the back of the couch.

"Alright darling what is this really about? You know I'm always on your side. Com on Shay what did Q say? You don't normally get this worked up over simple office tiffs." Papa hummed quietly. Standing over me he put a finger under my chin until I looked up at him. Teary eyed and clenched jaw Papa coaxed me into sitting up. So he could sit next to me with his arms around my shoulders. Pressing myself to snuggle into Papa's side, I put my head under his chin letting his solid warmth comforting me

"Come on child tell me it's alright." Papa gently prodded.

"He called me a lost little girl. What the hell does that bastard know about being lost- not a damn thing? He doesn't know what its like to not know where you are or better yet who you are. To have no one care about you. Lost is not understanding the people around you and having them hating you." I hiccupped into Papa's chest. The tears coming easily now streaking down my cheeks some of them were dampening his shirt.

"Lost is an emptiness he would never understand. How dare he even think to say something like that when he has no idea. Other then when I'm not with you- my work is what I know. That's what keeps me from being lost, my own work. So how dare he take that or say that I'm lost." I continued shakily. Papa hugged me tighter I could finally relax and unwind in the safety of his firm grip.

"It's alright. You're not lost now. I'm sure that's not what Q meant when he said it and if it is I'll deal with him. Its okay I won't let you get lost again. You're safe here." Papa cooed kissing my head. Breathing deeply so I could match his breaths and calm down. Slowly it works I stopped shaking and crying. Papa rubs my back in soothing circles.

"Then lets have supper shall we? I made a very nice fillets with wine sauté. Though strangely I couldn't find the kettle." Papa wiped tears from my cheeks then stood hold his hand out for me.

"Q is still an ass." Mumbling I took Papa's hand letting him lead me into the kitchenette with a small smile.

"I may have to talk with the Quartermaster then but lets save it for tomorrow. Tonight we will just enjoy supper and being alive." Papa nodded plating a steak fillet for me. Smiling at that it was a theory we have agreed on a long go when work gets stressful. To not worry about it and appreciate that we have each other and we are alive.

"To being alive." I raised my fork as Papa placed his own supper. He nodded and tapped my fork with his. The evening continues in our comfortable silence.

I learned out my door to watch Ms. Bond as she limped around the corner. Once she was out sight I leaned back in my office shutting the door. Locking it this time. Scooping the medical kit off the desk I put it back in the appropriate drawer. Sighing I pulled a few papers out of my back pocket tossing them on the desk. Before dropping into my chair. Leaning my elbows on my knees I placed my head in my hands. Unleashing a frustrated growl that had formed since I had found Ms. Bond in Jenkin's office.

Thought I couldn't hold to much of the anger- maybe she did have a point. I should have known better then to let an insane man straight into our data banks- that was a beginner's mistake. I had so many people that counted on me for their safety. This was so much bigger then hacking a few computers with a rubbish laptop. How could these people trust me if I made such a simple mistakes? How could I trust myself? The loyalty of the technicians was because of my title. Obviously I had trouble being so effective to more stubborn sort. Ms. Bond could easily see these faults if the last few minutes had been any indications. How long would it take other technicians or agents to start disregarding my advice? A rebellion need only to be started by one uncontrolled variable.

I wish I could know what the old M had thought when giving this position. She had said she saw potential and talent in me. Was that enough to lead an entire branch, by just by my blinding talent, especially one with so many specialized operatives. Well, no use in that pondering thought I could hardly ask the woman's advice now. What had I even thought trying to fight with a double-oh? Ms. Bond was highly trained extracting information and using it against people. I should have known taking the offensive to get her out of my office wouldn't have ended well.

I really had hoped we could at least work civilly together but that chance may have walked out the door with Ms. Bond. Leaning back in my chair I tugged my hands through my hair. Still frustrated and disappointed in how the events had progressed. There wasn't anything I could do now though so I might as well do something that would be bit more productive. Turning to face my desk reaching for my computer when I saw the folded papers that Ms. Bond had acquired. I might as well have a look at them if I was going to keep a hold of them. Ms. Bond would not be persuaded easily the next time I saw her. It would be better to have an understanding to what she could do rather then just trying to chase her away constantly.

Flattening out the papers glancing over them flipping between the three papers that were scattered with equations. They were all chemical compounds. Though none of the pages seemed to be related each other. I could only read a few of the equations these were clearly advanced highly violated explosives. Well, at least that ruled out them being exploding pens. We did not need any more of those after the last incident. Ms. Bond was clearly incredibly brilliant and there was hope for a proper technicians work. That being if her temper wasn't as explosive as whatever she was working on.

Not that there was much chance of changing that Ms. Bond was clearly one to fond of excitement and danger to ever give up field work for solely lab work unless forced too do so. It was almost a shame to have such a brilliant mind working on these and for her to be a field agent. Yet if I was going to keep the tentative hold I had on authority here Ms. Bond would have to be held to the same standards of everyone else. If she couldn't be held to these standards it would be an offer for total anarchy.

Finally opening my laptop I easily unlocked the home screen. Watching Ms. Bond struggle with the computer had been almost amusing. It would have even more so if she hadn't take over my office. I wouldn't have matter if she had mistakenly guessed the password. The keys were pressured sensitized to only my hands making the computer near impenetrable. I should have clicked the agent files to continue examining the people I would have to be designing technology for. Yet there was a bigger temptation in what Ms. Bond had mentioned. The marks she had thrown out about having worked previous experiments. She clearly had an understanding for at least what she needed- if not the friendliness to get it.

I opened the databanks for experiments. Even without proper management if Ms. Bond wanted her experiments to be known and applied to Q-branch or other branches then she would have to document them here. If anyone threw that much of a fit over a few questions done in mere minutes they would defiantly have expected the end resulted to be used. Typing in the search bar _Shadow Bond_ into the query box Ii then waited for the computer to sort through the hundreds of thousands of experiments to hopefully find a few labeled with her name.

Reaching into my pocket to retrieve the door key so I could put that back in its proper spot while I waited. My fingers wrapped around the key, thankfully, placing it on the desk. Brushed my hand over my belt for my key loop but I was met with just leather. Jerking to look at my belt loop that should hold a wide collection of keys with the feeble hope that they were on the wrong loop. No such luck Ms. Bond much had nicked the lot of them before leaving.

How couldn't I have known? Biting my lip resisting the urge to curse at the empty room. Well, now I did have a better of wrong doing then petty tricks. Thievery I could have Ms. Bond deal with actual disciplinary measures for what she though she would get away with. The computer dinging with results before I could plot more punishment for the missing keys. Slipping the door key back into my pocket. Skimming over list there were far more experiments then I had expected. I had thought Ms. Bond would have ten at the best. There were pages listed as her work. Many project seemed to build off each other opening to new files. Anything that was an improvement or adjustments had been made to a base experiment.

Files labeled with fire resistance, fire retardant, fire suppression, a recurring theme was forming. Works and methods were applied to labs to field technicians to lab suits and to how technician were to handle explosives. Everything was ordered and labeled with such precision I couldn't do anything but stare at the files. There were senior technicians that didn't have this level of dedication to their work.

The next page had different experiments mixed in, labeled only in subject and numbers. _Explosives 461/component 592, _there had to be dozens of similar files all labeled in a code familiar only to Ms. Bond. I randomly clicked on a numbered filed _Experiment 196,_ and was near attacked by information.

Lines of equations, component numbers, and letters swam together. I had a good grasp on the periodic table but, these were fare beyond anything I could understand. Backing out of the file quickly I shook my head. Clicking on a different file labeled _Fire resistance lab remodel 14, _this one was actually legible. It was mostly a normal procedure script out lining the needed resistance for explosives of unusual grade. Listing things such as: concrete walls reinforced to be blast proof of three hundred pounds, aviary viewing of at least twenty feet and, plexus glass durable of five hundred degrees. I scowled at the last requirement. It stuck out as a demand of Ms. Bond's while trying to escort her away from Jenkins office. Well now I had a better idea of what she had been planning to do with the space.

At just a glance of Ms. Bond's work it was obvious that any current office, available or not, would need extensive remodel to fit these standards. Even current blast labs couldn't handle the explosions some of the filed experiments would be designed for. Having to improve existing labs would be a hassle and costly. But with as much work as was already done Ms. Bond wasn't going to stop with out a fight. I almost wouldn't give her one either. The sheer brilliance of her pieces would be near criminal to end. There was so much potential for for her work.

If only I could just get her to agree to proper channels and paper works, as well as a hefty amount of supervision even if only by myself. That may be more of a challenge then understanding the experiments themselves. If earlier proved anything it was that Ms. Bond did not appreciate others limiting her access. Opening file after file taking in as much of her lab procedures as I could until the words swam in front of my eyes. Taking off my glasses I laid them on the table. I leaned back in my chair rubbing my eyes.

For a woman who didn't seem to care much about the people around her. She put a considerable amount of effort in to their protection. Anything from fire resistance jackets for field workers or, fire suppressants in simple offices. Compounds specifically made so that they wouldn't damage either the potential occupant or, materials in the room. Replacing my glasses I minimized the experiment files to continue later. I re-sized Ms. Bond's personal file. the curiosity of her brilliance out weighted her brash temper. I reread the first few lines to remember were I was before being disrupted by the very woman earlier.

_Found on a British Virgin Isle, _jumped out at me. Now I could remember that line. A lump formed in my throat about what I knew was going to read. _Apparent sole survivor of a ship wreak assuming to have been traveling with her parents. Bodies never found. Shadow Bond lived as a scavenger on the isle fearful and feared by the local villagers for three years. Until James Bond by chance found her. James Bond formed an attachment with the drift away child. He brought her back to London_ _to adopt her as Shadow Fox Bond. _

"Shit, you've really done it now." groaning and berating myself. I remembered just what I had said before the argument has gone to shit. Had to find the one phrase to really push her over the edge didn't I? This was my luck and why I didn't have many friends. Most don't like the socially inept that insulted them. I just barely kept from beating my head on the desk. Well I would just have to talk with her tomorrow apologize and, explain that I hadn't known. Hope that would be enough and she wouldn't try to rip me apart. Though setting me on fire seemed more her style.

I glanced at the clock once I had beaten down the guilt climbing up my throat. The clock seemed to mock me as it read 12:00am. Well it must have taken longer to read the experiment files then I thought. Best to just shut down the computer before, I could find any other reason to be guilty. I had enough dark words hanging around my head as it was.

Closing the laptop I pulled the case off the back of the table. I carefully placed the laptop in and zipping the top I took the handle and headed for the door. Instinctively, I reached for my keys that weren't there. Sighing I unlocked then relocked my door manually, closed it behind me. Hoping I would have a car to drive home in. I did not fancy having to catch a cabbie at this hour or worse the tube. The room was empty lit only by the back up lights. There was almost an eerie quality to the dark halls. Not that I was bothered I dealt with worse then lack of light almost daily.

Trotting up the steps to the garage easily I walked through the near empty car park with frail hope. I let my body sag in relief when I found a lone dark car sitting beautifully in the same spot I had left it this morning. Now the only question is if the keys were anywhere near.

Not having too much hope. But as least I could break in and jump start the car if not. It wouldn't be best to have a braking into my own car but, it was the best option I might have. Reaching the car a glint of metal on the windshield caught my eye. Smiling I picked the keys off the wipers using them to open the car and start it.

Well maybe I could let her slide this once, since nothing was actually wrong. There might be hope for Ms. Bond yet. Though it would be a hell of a challenge to make her act like a respectable technician. Having my keys though proved there was hope and, that was a needed moment. A little hope could do a lot of good. That may have been what the old M wanted from me. To give some hope to the shadows.

* * *

Authors Note: That wraps up another chapter, which would not be nearly as good as it is if not for the sharp eyes and endeavoring patients of my editor. If you love the story reviews are more then welcome to tell me what you think. Now it is a pleasure to leave you with this until I see you again in two weeks, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Light filtered through the windows, groaning I rolled on to my stomach tucking my head under the pillow taking in a deep breath. The tang of fresh washed sheets invaded my mouth it wasn't even my nice lavender or anything it was crappy industrial brand. With a huff I rolled off the bed straightening my night shirt and shaking straight my pants I walked to the door.

As nice as the hotel was nothing more then a few nights was all I needed of it. Leaning on my right leg, my left leg was sore and stiff with the healing wound, I limped into the kitchenette. Pulling out the stool to rest on as, I watched Papa move around cooking breakfast.

"There is tea on the counter if you want any." Papa said without looking up. Snorting I shoved to my feet to take two steps required to pull a cup out of the cabinet.

"Still the only person that actually knows when I walk into a room." I hummed in amused approval. I reached over to the small fridge opening the door to pull out the milk. Draining what was left in the small carton in to the cup, which hadn't been much. Dragging the sugar bowl closer I spooned in a decent amount with the milk. Then finally poured the steaming dark tea into my cup before sitting back down. I blew on the liquid before taking a sip.

"I've had years of practice living with you darling." Papa joked back kissing my head as he went for the plates across the small area. I chuckled in agreement as I watched him plate breakfast.

"Are you going in today?" I asked curious without too much effort put for his answer. Taking the plate of rolls I set them to the side between us as Papa joined me at the counter.

"Yes not all of us can sit in front of the telly scribbling on papers for days. You will have to come back at some point you can't sulk forever just because you had a tiff with someone." Papa hummed, forking some of his ham. I scowled around a mouthful of eggs.

"Okay, first off I don't scribble- I do very serious work. It is not even on paper all the time. I do quite a bit on the computer as well and second I'm not sulking. I am injured- shot wound here. They wouldn't even let me back yet to do anything productive." I countered once I finished my bite washing it down with tea. Papa took a sip from a cup he already had.

"So your avoidance of headquarters the last few days has nothing do with our new Quartermaster." Papa smirked ruefully.

"No," I answered curtly, "besides it not avoidance it forming a battle strategy. It is not like you've been down there either." Scrapping up my eggs with a huff.

"I haven't had the time. Some of us have had to do paperwork for the incident and settling into the new office. Something you should try." Papa teased gently. I rolled my eyes whipping crumbs off the plate with a roll.

"I will, whenever it is that I go back." I shrugged munching on my roll. Papa collected our plates off the counter to put them in the sink.

"Well I'm leaving for headquarters. M, wanted to talk to me over something, you are coming or not?" Papa asked as he walked to the door sliding on his jacket.

"No, one of us has to find a proper flat because I am not living in a hotel for much longer." I shook my finger at him as I stood to refill my cup before coming out of the kitchenette to lean against the wall.

"Have luck with that. One of us should have a good day at least." Papa hummed leaning over to kiss me on the forehead.

"Alright I'll see you tonight then, don't do anything to drastic at headquarters." I laughed watching Papa walk out the door with a nod and a smile. Turning on my heel when the door closed I limped over to the couch pulling my laptop off the table.

I settled it on my lap tucking down into the couch. I snatched the remote as the computer turned on, setting the channel on BBC one, to what ever was on at the moment for back ground noise.

Turning back to the computer as it blinked awake I opened the internet. I typed in the flat search I had been skimming the last few days, new offers where at the top. A listing for Baker Street sat at the top that wasn't a bad area. It wasn't too far by car and it was a calm peaceful neighborhood.

Clicking on the link I scanned the listings, two rooms, large space, and second floor flat. It was a nice space but the description said there was a roommate. With another tenant on the flat below so not exactly keen to that. It wasn't the best to have to explain why you where coming home at three in the morning covered in blood. Even if said roommate is a retired army doctor. Let alone getting passed the first set of stairs and with a roommate that meant there would be only one room leaving one of us to sleep on the couch. So sorry J.W. that would be a no.

Backing out of the page I scrolled for a few other links finding about the same problems. Either the flat was to far from headquarters or, neighbors that could be problematic. Finding a two bedroom flat in central London that didn't have neighbors prone to calling the coppers when you come home in various states of disarray, or are gone for weeks was near impossible. At least when you also factored in not wanting neighbors that could be your next target.

I flipped through a few more pages in frustration most of the flats where nice if you where a normal person who didn't mind friendly neighbors, and quaint little places. Harder when you wanted a place where people didn't ask questions, and you had plenty of space to yourself.

A listing caught my eye just before I clicked for the next page. It prompted business housing flats for those who had the travel often and far, well it certainly fit. Papa and I didn't spend much time at home unless we where on medical leave, or between missions.

Clicking on the link it showed a list of normal renters most some form of high end business man or contractor, with a few doctors and lawyers mixed in. The sort that wouldn't be around long enough to see anything odd, let alone comment on it and it was fairly close to headquarters.

Finding the specs for a two bedroom flat overall it was a touch small but, the bed rooms where fair sized with a nice bathroom and the kitchen was decent. The living space and such was a touch small but, that wasn't much of a problem as there probably wouldn't be much time to use it.

I checked the price before thinking of contacting the owner it wasn't to bad easily manageable with both mine and Papa's earnings. I clicked the small button at the bottom of the screen stating 'contact me'. quickly typing my request for a showing in the box.

With a quick chat I ended up catching a cabbie on the way to a showing, seemed that they had a newly opened flat for the taking. I had thrown on just plain gray trousers and a blue jumper it was nice enough for a prospect housing but I didn't feel the need to dress any better then casual.

The ride didn't take more then a few minutes and on arrival I passed the cabbie some spare change, not bothering to see if it was right. I walked up the steps, seeing as how the cabbie wasn't yelling after me it was at least enough.

The building was a high riser a good thirty stories at least, with a myriad of shining windows. Stepping in to the building I looked for the front desk. I walked over calmly not wanting to show my limp or agitate my leg.

The woman sitting at the desk looking up when I stood in front of her, brown eyes evaluating me as she used pedicure nails to brush her black fringe out of her eyes. Long hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"May I help you?" she, Madeline read the name tag on her shirt, asked steadily.

"Yes I was just on the computer a little while ago and, talked about a flat that was open. They said to come when I had the chance and well, I had the day off so I was hoping this wouldn't be to eager." I smiled sweetly, rubbing the back of my neck to give the thought of nerves. No need to scare the receptionist. It helped in getting a flat if the people offering liked you at least some.

"Oh yes, that would have been me. I wasn't exactly expecting you to actually come today but, that's not a problem. If you will give me a minute we can head up?" Madeline pointed to the chairs lined against the far wall.

I turned to sit in one while keeping a close eye on my current host as she opened a door to assumedly the back. I examined the room around me as I waited there wasn't much to take in.

The front wall was glass windows and, everything was a sleek metal gray. It gave the room that chic modern feel that had to attract many high class business men the sort that the owners would want to stay here. The only thing besides a few potted plants and, the front desk set to the side was an elevator farther down the wall from me.

Thankfully being in the queens service pays handsomely so price was never much of an issue for day to day things. Though papa may not be happy at the price tag if he didn't like it then he could bloody well try finding a flat himself. The front area may be tricky at times to come in unnoticed but so far it was still the best option I had found for us.

"Well I have everything if you are ready, miss?" Madeline said walking out of the door. Another girl following her out younger maybe late teens probably just a filler for the desk while Madeline helped guests.

"Call me fox most do, please lead the way." I stood stepping behind Madeline, as she pressed the button for the elevators which opened immediately.

"Your flat will be on the tenth floor. You will share the floor with Mr. Shamuses and Miss Alder. Though both of them spend long periods away and are only here for about three months of the year. That is if you take the space." Madeline talked informatively. As she handed me papers describing the building as a whole and the flat it's self.

"Now we don't normally rent to people for extra rooms or of your age. So as you requested a second bed room may I ask who will be moving in with you?" Madeline held on to a few forms, pen in the other hand.

"My Papa. He's at work today so I was left with finding a flat. We work together and, find it easier to live together." I answered waiting for Madeline to step off first when the elevator stopped.

"Alright and, what is it that you do miss fox? I need it for the papers though we can deal with most of it later." Madeline questioned as she lead me down the hall to the first door on the right.

"Its hard to really explain properly but, we do political bits for other countries so we have to spend a lot of time away. We actually lost our last place because they wanted to rent to people who would actually use the space." I hummed spreading the truth a bit thin maybe but, she didn't really need to know that renters don't tend to rent to the presumed dead.

Madeline took a key from her waistcoat pocket to unlock the door. She didn't offer further questions as she led me in the front door. Which opened right in to the living space it was actually larger then it had sounded on the computer.

A couch was set off to the side in front of an entertainment stand. The kitchen was on the opposite side divided by a half wall. A hall led down from kitchen leaning a bit I could see that it led to three doors assumedly the bedrooms and the bathroom.

"The flat comes fully furnished so, what you see is what will be available." Madeline informed, walking in to the kitchen explaining the appliances as she went. I nodded as she talked; the furnishings would help a lot seeing as we didn't have many left when they put everything in storage.

Maybe a chair or two some times MI6 could be a bit to efficient. Besides it wasn't like I died just disappeared temporarily, though getting rid of most everything was probably Ma'am's punishment for that.

I tuned back in to what Madeline was saying as we walked to the bathroom. It wasn't a grand room but, it was fair sized with a shower in the corner. While I would have preferred a tub, the shower was actually decent so it would do.

Following Madeline over to the near identical bedrooms, they where actually bigger then I had expected with both a closet and a dresser. One room had a window with a nice view of the city, I may have to fight papa for this. As the other room had a window but it was smaller and not as nice.

"I think we'll take it. How soon can we move in?" I said finally, when we where back in the living room. I sat on the couch getting a feel for the soft leather, Madeline's eyes brightened at the prospect of a sale.

"Don't you want to consult your father before deciding?" Madeline offered politely, hoping to hide her excitement not that it helped her.

"No, papa doesn't much care where he lives as long as he has somewhere to lay his head at night. I'm the picky one, so he left the search to me." I shrugged resting my arms across the back of the couch.

"Well we need to finalize paper work and, a background check is required of all tenants. So if it all goes well then I expect late today to mid-tomorrow we can have you in." Madeline grinned holding out her hand.

"Alright I just have to give a call to the office and, someone there can give you everything you need." I shook her hand in a good deal done. I gave her Tanners number as she walked me out and back to the lobby.

Housing set up wasn't exactly Tanners division but, he needed to be informed of changes and, the leg work would do him good. I smiled one last time as I made sure to scribble out Tanner's number so she wouldn't forget and, gave enough information that he wouldn't hang up on the woman.

As well as my own number for anything else she might need, pulling out my phone as I walked out of the building. I sent a quick text to papa about our new arrangements, smiling as I sauntered away intent on some proper lunch as a reward for a job well done.

Walking in to the lab I was greeted by the pleasant sound of computers whirling and clicking. Not everyone may have thought the sounds as nice but, I found them quite comforting. Sipping my tea I leaned over the shoulder of a tech to check his work.

"Quartermaster I have reports for the last assignment for you to sign." Another worker came to my side. She was a petite woman with braided brunette hair, Chrissie was quickly becoming a favorite.

"Thank you, Chrissie I'll look at them in a moment." I smiled taking the folder from her. Chrissie nodded silently before turning back to her desk. I check a few more stations before leaving them to go to my own office leaving the door half open.

Setting the folder on the desk I turned on my computer sipping my tea as I waited on the machine. I hadn't seen ms. bond for three days and from what I had gathered from others that was unusual for her to be away from q-branch for so long, if she wasn't on an assignment.

I hoped that it was because she was actually taking my advice to rest and, it wasn't because she was avoiding me. Our fight before she had left still weighted heavily on my mind. I had hoped to at least be able to talk to bond to be able to clear a few things up but, he never stayed in one place long enough.

That with a few agents on assignment that I had to watch carefully, I hadn't had the chance to leave Q-Brach for longer then a few moments. Luckily the agents had finished last night so I could at least get a few hours of sleep last night.

My attention was brought to the computer when it beeped, new messages waiting for me. Most likely from the finished assignment I would need to comment and file on. Setting my mug down I stretched my hands before opening the messenger system fingers crackling as I did so.

Five new messages where in my inbox four requests about the last assignment I had to overview but, the first one was different. This was a new one for an assignment Bond would need. Well, reports could wait seeing as everything was finished. Bond on the other hand would be in shortly and, it was much better to know what he needed.

This would be a good chance to talk to him about what had happened maybe, I could even get him to relay a message to Ms. Bond. That was provided Bond the older did not want to shoot me on sight for upsetting his daughter. I had faith that Bond was more reasonable then that but, fathers could be unpredictable when it came to their daughters.

I scanned the document, Bond would be sent to Russia on the tail of an arms dealer. After Bond had lost the last gun he would need a new one. Though who would actually let a reptile eat a specialize gun. The further I read of the file the growing concern was that it seemed Bond would have to travel alone.

Ms. Bond would not be traveling along this time. Most likely she was still out on medical leave and wasn't cleared for field work yet. I had a sense that this would not bode well for those of us left in headquarters with her. On the files I had read of the pair Ms. Bond was typically on assignment with her father, whether she was invited or not.

A line at the end of the document confirmed my suspicions. Stating explicitly that Ms. Bond was not to be traveling along and, precautionary measures should be made to insure this.

Rubbing my temple in frustration it was too early in the day to have a headache. Setting that problem aside for a moment, I evaluated what bond would need for his mission. An aeroplane ticket was obvious, as well as a new gun.

Fortunately his palm print was already matched to the system so, with a quick email to the arms lab that was the easiest of the tasks. The trip would take at least three days if not more therefore a hotel was in order. Though as none of the marks where of high taste Bond could manage with a simple room, he wouldn't need it for much anyways.

I felt a tracker should be standard equipment for Bond, thankfully he hadn't broken that at least. I found a quick and cheap flight leading to his hotel no need for over priced, especially if I planed to sneak Bond past his daughter.

I thought of other equipment Bond might need it wasn't an overly complicated assignment, find the marks and extract the information on local arms dealer from them. I added a recorder and sedative pen to the request from the labs. Hopefully Bond would bring everything back in one piece this time. I did not have high hope for this.

Then with that settled I started compiling additional information on the marks that would be helpful to Bond. Tracking credit card use for frequented places, as well as criminal records, known associates and, anything else interesting I found. A knock on my door stirred me out of my work just as I was finishing the file on the last mark.

"Yes come in." I called looking up from my computer. The man of the moment stood in my now open doorway. Relaxed in cool indifference I couldn't find either amusement or, disapproval in his expression which was a touch unnerving. Seeing as there was still the matter of his daughter's anger.

I straightened my shoulders determined to still be professional. Believing Bond would do the same and, would be a reasonable person. If he had any problem with me Bond would have defiantly found me before now and said so.

"I was told to stop by for the details and equipment." Bond quipped leaning on the doorframe with a small smirk. I still couldn't read any emotion from it, damn double-oh's the lot of them.

"Yes I was hoping to have you by soon. What exactly is your email it isn't listed and, I have the information on your marks that you will need." I asked casually, taking a sip of the last fourth of my tea fighting back the grimace from the cold bitter taste. Though from Bond's smile I knew I didn't do a good job of that.

At least I could see the amusement in his eyes now. I relaxed without even realizing how tense my shoulders had become.

"I prefer files in paper. Shadow tends to handle the electronic matters." Bond said off handedly. Holding up a folder in his hand I hadn't noticed it half hidden by the door.

"Of course you do." I groaned hitting a few keys, listening to the printer on the back cabinet start up. "That will take a minute, I hope you like reading." I leaned back having pushed my tea aside.

"I find it gives me entrainment for long flights." bond smirked. I fought the urge to roll my eyes crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why am I not surprised that you find mission files entertaining." I sighed shaking my head in amusement. Bond just shrugged without a word, leaned relaxed and still smirking against my door frame. He would have looked the picture of contentment if not for his eyes those hard blue eyes watched me with an unsettling intensity.

"About Shadow." bond started after a few moments of tension, I cut him off.

"Look I'm sorry about that incident alright. I didn't know that was a touchy subject. the whole…" Bond stopped me with a raise of his hand before I could finish.

"no, no I almost feel in need to apologize to you. Shay can be a handful at times well, most of the time. She prefers to do what she wants and how she wants. It's not usually much of a problem, as it actually keeps her out of trouble most of the time." Bond paused to rub his forehead.

Making me wonder about the times she hadn't stayed out of trouble but, I kept my mouth shut sensing that bond wasn't done.

"And I don't really blame you for fighting back. Shadow has a way of riling people up till there at her throat. I didn't expect you knew much about her past at that point to understand the implication. Unless, you did which is a very different matter." Bond stopped at that, waiting on me for a response posed in a tense frame.

"no, nope I had no idea when I yelled. It wasn't until I finished her file after she left that I understood and, felt quite guilty." I scrambled, suddenly feeling the need to sooth the angered father in font of me. Bond nodded dropping his hand to his side.

"I assumed as much. It wouldn't be the first time that shadow has brought the worst out of a person. Shay doesn't take well to being told no, so I was expecting her to pick a fight with someone. I just wasn't expecting it to be you." Bond relaxed again, now with an air of tired amusement.

"I believe that she had intended to pick said fight with Jenkins but, as quartermaster I couldn't allow the harassment of one of my technicians. Which was most likely what put myself in her focus. I don't care if she's a double-oh or your daughter or anyone for that matter, I must keep all my staff to the same expectations. So I can not bend any of the rules for her." I stated firmly straightening in my chair as I waited for the backlash from bond. Not that it would change my mind.

"good." Bond shrugged, with a wide smile. I blinked at him a few times leaning back in my chair.

"sorry?" I said confused, by the opposite of what I had expected. No haggling, no talking around, no threats to let Ms. Bond have her way with my branch, just agreement.

"Good, it might do Shay some good to be told no for once and, have someone hold to that. There have only been two people that could get Shadow to ever listen and, one of them only half the time. The first being myself, the second being the old M. Everyone else Shay has learned how to bully around till she gets what she wants. She needs someone she can't bully, with everything that's changed here." Bond elaborated smirking again.

Well maybe I should have expected this because, Bond still sounded like a father. Asking for the best for his daughter, though I wasn't too reassured by his words.

"And you want me to be that person. You want me to stand up to the school yard bully. I'm not sure you understand the life of a tech, we don't tend to put ourselves purposefully in the path of the bullies." I laughed nervously. Now the one to rub at my temples, how had this become my problem. It might just be easier if I figure out how to lock ms. bond out of Q-branch.

"Well that might be a bit of a harsh term but, yes. You'll have to if you want shadow to listen to you. It's going to be a rough battle to get her to follow your rules. If you don't stick to your word, shadow will just work you down till she can walk over you." Bond shrugged unapologetic, I groaned.

"Whose idea was it to even let the woman in a lab? Brash and forceful might be good for a field agent but, not much for a lab worker. Normally, most know it's not a good idea to put the bullies to close to the bullied." I sighed.

Refusing to admit that it was close to a whine and, trying to not look at the glare bond was sending me for calling his precious daughter a bully again.

"You suggest that they could keep her out and, there might be more in common with your younger years and hers then you think. There's quite a bit of time after I adopted her and, when she officially started missions that never made it to paper." Bond hummed, keen eyes boring in to me again.

I shifted uncomfortably, the printer dinged saving me from having to reply. I stepped out of my chair without seeming too rushed. Doing a quick scan of the papers to check that they where all printed. I heard another chime glancing up for a moment I saw bond pull out his phone.

"Shadow has apparently found a flat and, has invited me for a victory lunch." Bond informed with a smile. Though I wasn't entirely sure if that was towards me or just his own musings.

"Just as well, you would have had to come back here later anyways. It will take quite a while to reprogram a gun seeing as you lost your first one. I believe we will have to rest of you equipment ready after lunch." I supplied handing bond the stack of papers, he put them in with the rest of his file.

"Well then I at least will be glad to work with you and, I wish you luck on dealing with shadow while I'm gone." Bond offered holding his hand out. I took it, shaking firmly then watching a moment as he turned and left. I closed the door leaning against the cool wood. I would need a lot of luck come the next few days I could just feel it.

* * *

Authors Note: Wow so this is a touch late sorry, had a few technical difficulties with the chapter. Work has been constant, and a pain, and a constant pain, haha. So anyways that got in the way a bit of getting things on track but, the chapters here now so its all good. In other real life news I'm planing to be moving early next month so between packing, and moving, and settling in, a few of the next chapters might be a little off timed. Just to give you all a heads up. I plan on having the next chapter on schedule. Which would be the 20th for those that have trouble keeping track but, I cant give promises. Last but certainly not least, I really could never thank my editor enough. Remember behind every great writer is an even better editor.  
Bonus for those that got the references, what fun is writing without a few random tidbits.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

I took a sip of my iced tea as I waited for papa to come to the cafe. Watching the street from the patio, it was a nice day for early October. I could have ordered lunch but, preferred to wait. I saw the familiar coat crossing the street, collar turned up against the wind. I waved once papa turned towards the cafe, he nodded before walking over. Papa walked through the gate with hardly a pause in his stride, folding his collar now that the building protected us from the wind.

"Iced tea really? I had hoped to rumors about ice in your veins, were just that." Papa joked, pulling out the chair to the side of me. I stretched out my legs hooking my ankles over his.

"Meh, I like them and I was planning on some nice warm soup. I'm not all ice and sharp edges, I can be nice when I want to." I hummed motioning over the waiter.

"Oh I'm not the one needing reminding of this, I know the sweetheart you can be when no ones watching. Others are quite a bit less willing to believe." Papa hummed. Eyes trained up as the waiter stood silently at the side. I glanced at papa perplexed before turning to the waiter already holding his note pad.

"Are you ready to order madam?" the waiter asked, he was a tall straight backed middle aged man, I nodded.

"I'll have the clam chowder." I smiled handing over the menus.

"I'll have today's pasta special with coffee." papa ordered without letting the waiter ask or, looking at the menu. He probably didn't know or, even care what the special was. The waiter nodded and left. This was why we always liked this café, a good waiter knew when he was dismissed.

"Now what did you mean by that?" I raised my eyebrow crossing my arms. Papa stared back inquisitively. I glared not taking his innocent play.

"After the explosion new recruits would have been needed, new people in general. It would help the overall moral if the new agents didn't think that had to watch there backs while at home." papa shrugged easily, like he was thinking of neighbors instead of what should be trained agents.

"You haven't had much of a complaint about how I handle things before now. Everyone knows that unless they posse a real threat my bark is worse then my bite. I wouldn't hurt a fellow agent without good cause." I hummed refusing to let my voice drop into a pout. I tapped my foot against his ankle.

"And what a bark you have. The two of us have been gone for quite a while, long enough to be classified as dead. Things can change in that sort of time; places, people, how things are run. Things change quickly at headquarters in normal circumstance. I'm just saying that maybe you should take a softer approach until you get settled back in and, all the smoke clears." Papa elaborated, putting his hand on my shoulder to stop my fidgeting fingers.

I could tell he wasn't being direct about something. There was something he wanted to talk about without having to say it out right, something that had changed at headquarters or someone.

"Oh god you talked to Q didn't you? What, did he convince you of what a horrible nuisance I am? A bit of male bonding to get me to play nicely, so what are you two just going to be having drinks down at the pub now?" I growled shrugging off his hand, pulling my legs back to my side of the table. I glared off to the side away from him.

"After all this time you still don't trust that your papa will always choose you first. Why must you have so little trust in people, even the ones that mean you only help?" Papa soothed, putting his hand under my chin to turn me so I had to face his eyes his palm cupping my cheek. I stared in to his sharp blues eyes for a long moment before dropping my eyes with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I can't help but worry. There are so many new people trying to force there way in to our little home, I don't like it. I do trust you papa more then I have anyone else and, I know you love me for all the world. I just can't help the concerns I have." I leaned in to his palm taking in the comfort of his smell and, the feel of him rubbing my cheek. I watched papa meekly.

"I wouldn't lose you in a sea of people, I can always find my little shadow." Papa answered the question I couldn't ask. "But not all people are here to hurt or steal you. A few might even want to help you. If you didn't bite off their hand before they got the chance." he smiled warmly, a gentleness that had helped me through all the rough years of doubt.

"It's easier to not trust then to try and find the good from the bad. We live in a world of secrets and lies. There are enough people that want us dead it's easier to not let anyone close enough to try." I replied stretching my legs back out to rest my feet next to papa's, my arms relaxing to a loose grip.

"Easier but not better. Did I really let you get so cold hearted as to think you could not find people who cared. The people we work with wouldn't hurt you any more then you would them. Some may even want to be a friend." papa smirked but, I could see the cold worry that lingered in his eyes.

"No, you are the best papa any one could hope for. I just don't need anyone else you and, Ma'ma where all I needed. I still have you, I just don't need friends. It's more people that could hurt you. I have my papa and, that's all I need or want." I countered, I put my hand over his still holding my cheek. I didn't want to worry papa about any of my fears, he did the best he could have for me. Much more then anyone else ever had, my distrust of people wasn't his fault.

"Of all the things I wish I could have given you, a better trust in the good will of man was never one I succeeded in." Papa said with such a weight to his voice that I griped his hand harder, hooking my feet over his.

"I learned long before you found me that there is no such thing. There was nothing you could do to fix the past and, even time wont change some hurts or thoughts. You gave me so much more, you gave me a good life. One that I can enjoy and do good with. You gave me your love, it was more then I had come to hope for." I sighed. Two lives filled with pain and, distrust trying to help each other. Maybe to others we looked strange for a father daughter but, it worked for us. "Besides our job comes with a certain amount of suspicion, it's dangerous to trust to many people." I smiled hoping to lighten the mood.

Papa smiled back but, the darkness in his eyes was still there. I heard the scoff of shoes as our waiter returned. I leaned back in my chair turning to watch him, before he stopped at our table.

"your coffee sir and, a fresh tea for you madam." The waiter said stiffly. Lowering the tray he held, placing the steaming coffee in front of papa, and a fresh iced tea by me. Taking my near empty glass with nothing more then a sharp turn on his heel, walking away. Papa had lowered our hands to the table, now holding mine.

"I'm going to assume that you didn't text me to meet you here to get overly emotional. What was it you wanted to talk to me and, why at a café? Couldn't you have waited till I came home?" papa cleared his throat, changing the subject easily, smiling playfully at me though I could still see the lingering sadness to him.

"Well I thought it would be best to celebrate with what I've managed. It may not be a huge win but, I say well enough for a good lunch. I found us a good apartment we can even move in tomorrow." I smiled, raising my glass. Papa chuckled tipping his mug.

"Good as that is, it might have to be a challenge you face yourself for moving everything." papa hummed, watching something over my shoulder tensing slightly. I glanced back, dropping my shoulders when I saw it was just our waiter bringing our lunch. I smiled patiently as he laid the food on the table.

"Enjoy your lunch. Please let me know if there's anything more I can get you." The waiter bowed before leaving. The soup looked divine and, smelled just as fine. I detangled our hands so I could unwrap my silverware, papa doing much the same.

"And why would I need to move everything? Not that we have all that much but, you can take the day from going to headquarters. It's your flat to you can help. Besides I would think they would appreciate not having to pay for that room anymore." I huffed raising an eyebrow, asking the question before thinking of the food. I blew on my spoonful of soup it still looked appealing but, I was finding myself less hungry. Though I ate anyways it was delicious soup.

"Its not that I wouldn't like to help, I would much prefer having to move then what I have been asked. M is sending me on a mission to Russia. It'll only take a few days but, I leave in the morning if not tonight." Papa explained between bites of what I assumed was a twice baked rigatoni, not that it matter much. It was a little off putting to be sent on a mission after only a few days but, so was life. We'd done worse, after to long we both got restless anyways.

"Well I guess we can just have some techs move our things then. I would have liked to set up things ourselves but, I guess it'll be just as nice to come home to having all the work done. What are we doing in Russia this time? Something simple I imagine, with such a quick turnover from our last assignment." I shrugged, waiting eagerly for papa to explain the mission. As I broke a few crackers into the soup to keep my hands busy.

"You're not coming this time shay. You still have your stitches in. This is a mission just for me. You need to stay home and heal. They wont put you on an assignment till your off medical leave and, if you never go to headquarters for your evaluations they wont ever reinstate you." papa sighed, watching me sternly.

I frowned I almost always went on assignment with papa and, he never really complained most of the time he insisted or helped me sneak in with him. He very rarely said no.

"That hasn't been much of a problem before. It's not the first time I'm been patched up enough to go out again. I've gone out with worse before, we always go on assignments together its how we work best." I countered. Not quite wanting my soup any long but, it gave a good reason to not have to look at papa.

"And I worry when you do. I worry about you often. I don't normally say because I trust you but, I trusted the old M to. Can't you leave an old man to his worries? In any case you don't normally have wounds on your leg, can you keep up?" Papa said softly, gently putting his hand under my chin again to stop me from staring at my soup to meet his eyes. I could see the worry in his sharp blue eyes.

Maybe the loss of Ma'ma had rattled him more then he let on or, then I wanted to think of. Papa was always such a strong unyielding presents to my life, nothing scared him. Danger was something to mock, death spat at. To have something that had unnerved papa to make him worry and, fear about me it was an uncomfortable thought. Papa was always strong therefore I could be to but, if something had left papa worrying what did that mean for me.

"And I worry about you when I can't be there with you. Who else is going to watch your back? What happened at Skyfall wasn't any ones fault but that bastard's. I can always keep up with you. I'm still coming with you, its certainly not the first time I've snuck out on assignment." I said stubbornly.

Insistent on what we've always done because the thought of something as critical as work, as our life, changing is a far more terrifying thought then any mission that I've ever been on.

"It's what M has assigned. This is a new start for all of us. It's only one mission maybe we should give some change a chance before, discarding it as useless. For now though I haven't come here to argue, even if that's all we seem to do. So let's leave this for the moment tell me about the flat." Papa encouraged smiling. I pulled back with a huff watching him with a put upon glare but, still an edge of care.

"we're not done with this but, fine." I agreed relaxing, his hand drifting to my free hand as we tucked back into our meals and a pleasant conversation.

I glared at the computer. I had set up everything Bond would need for his assignment. I even had everything sitting neatly in a corner of my desk, files and necessary paperwork lying on a briefcase of his equipment. The problem was that I still couldn't think of how to keep Ms. Bond from following, not sufficiently without doubt at least.

There was a paper trail of Bond taking a separate flight to a different aeroplane but, I couldn't be sure she wouldn't see through the diversion. I wasn't confident in my knowledge of Ms. Bond's capabilities. She was at least as well train as her father, if not more so. Yet without the proper understanding of Ms. Bond, something only her father might have, I couldn't think of believable plan.

I was tempted to leave things as is and, let the stubborn woman have her way even if it was inevitable that she would hurt herself. The guilt set in before I could let that though linger to long. So this was all why I was glaring at my computer stuck between needing a plan and, not having nearly the information needed for such a plan. Hoping futilely that my computer would give me an answer. It didn't help that it was almost two hours since Bond had left and, be was due to walk in at any moment. A knock at my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, come in." I sat back, straightening my jumper. The door opened to the sweet smiling Chrissie, I turned my chair to give her my attention.

"Bond was seen entering the building sir." Chrissie informed, holding a folder close to her chest.

"Ah thank you. Just let him through when he comes then but Chrissie, you don't have to tell me every time someone is coming to my office especially if their expected. Though I do appreciate your effort." I acknowledged. She was kind and a very diligent worker but, I didn't want her thinking she had to do more then necessary for me.

"No sir, both Bond's. I thought I should give you warning." Chrissie smirked, apparently amused by what could only be thought of as the coming storm. Technicians stuck in close groups, gossiped worse then a school yard. So everyone in Q branch knew that there was a mission coming that would involve one Bond but, not the other.

The branch was buzzing with anticipation for the assumed fight coming, whether in fear or excitement. Chrissie seemed to fall to the latter. I had hoped things would settle and the mission exchange would go smoothly but, I gave up that thought after an hour of fidgety technicians.

"Well that does change matters. I'm grateful for the warning then." I sighed, smiling in a hopeful gesture that fell flat. Chrissie chuckled but, left closing my door without comment.

Rubbing my temples I realized my efforts of a plan as useless and, rose to gather the papers in a folder. Resolving my courage as I did, the assignment said just Bond and Ms. Bond was still on medical leave. It was my job to ensure the safety of agents concerning missions and, that's what I would do regardless of what Ms. Bond thought. A second knock on the door was the last bit of warning I had before my office was invaded by Bond's.

"Bond good, I've been expecting you. I have everything ready for you, here is your equipment please return it all in one piece if you would. Your flight leaves later tonight your ticket and, appropriate passports are in the folder." I explained, handing Bond the briefcase and folder in turn. With a frail hope that if I did not acknowledge Ms. Bond directly it would at least deter her some.

"Aw what, you gonna send me in without anything but give papa all the pretty toys? That's alright I don't really need much anyhow." The words were said sweetly but, I could feel the razor edge to Ms. Bonds tone. I had to keep my professionalism as long as I could or, that would just be another thing for her to attack. Turning calmly I gave Ms. Bond a confused look.

"I don't think I understand, the report did not list you as accompanying. Actually I think it said quite the opposite." I said quizzically, doing my best to keep my tone innocent and steady. Ms. Bond shifted crossing her arms and, smiling though it was anything but friendly.

"That must be a clerical error then, I always go on missions with papa. It's how we work. I'm sure it'll take you just a few minutes to correct it, I'll at the least need an aeroplane ticket. Though not a room I can probably just share with papa." Ms. Bond shrugged, her soft tone not hiding the firm demand to be listened to. I turned to my computer leaning over and, mostly for show clicked through a few pages.

"No I think they would notice a mistake like this. Report says quite clearly that you are not to leave due to medical leave. It's been less then a week since you left the hospital, yes? You still have the stitches don't you? I can't let you leave in that condition." I stated, leaning away from the computer to straighten dusting off my sleeves. The cold furry that rolled off Ms. Bond was intimidating but, I couldn't let that show. Not while I still had the upper hand.

"Fine I don't care what that stupid thing says, I'm going to Russia whether you agree or not. So either give me another ticket or, I'll find my own way there." Ms. Bond growled. Clearly this conversation was not follow as she had planed and, was not pleased by it.

"No." I said with as much force as I could, without raising my voice. Ms. Bond's eyes widened. She was taken aback by my out right refusal and, the shock showing through her body. With a glance I could see that Bond was fairly surprised as well, surprised and impressed. That was all I felt I needed to say, I would not bend to her will just because she demanded it.

"What did you say? Do you think that telling me no will stop me from getting on that plane and, doing this myself?" Ms. Bond seethed. Her hands clenched on her arms I could see the beginnings of red marks in her skin.

"That's exactly what I said. I said no. I will not let you go on a mission that you or neither assigned to nor necessarily needed for. Your father is more then capable of completing this assignment himself. I will not let you endanger your own safety or that of other agents because, you choose to act like a child." I stated, keeping my conviction. Hoping that this would settle the matter and, Ms. Bond would go spend the days in her new flat sulking. It was the best out come at this point.

"I'm not endangering the safety of anyone. I perform just as well as papa can and, far better then anyone else here. The only one in danger here is you if you keep pissing me off." Ms. Bond yelled and at the moment I almost didn't doubt her threat but, I had faith that Bond would keep his daughter from becoming physical. Seemingly she was going to ignore my last comment but, that maybe for the better.

"Really, so you are going to try and convince me you can run on that leg." I hummed, holding to my calm as the only salvation I had.

Deciding to tempt fate, I stepped forwards gently tapping where her stitchings were with my shoe. I raised an eyebrow when Ms. Bond jerked back away from the touch. I stepped back to lean on my desk before Ms. Bond could retaliate. It may have been a bit underhanded but, I was running out of simple reasoning.

"Yes I can run just fine." Ms. Bond growled, even as she shifted to protect her leg refusing to concede to sane reasoning.

"What is this really about Ms. Bond? Are you really this determined to be disobedient, to defy me? If I offended you that much to cause all this fuss, I'm sorry. Now please let's be reasonable, it's better for all concerned if you go home and heal." I sighed, almost a pleading tone. I was tired of arguing and, honestly didn't want to see the woman hurt herself because of her stubbornness.

"Piss off this isn't about you. I don't give a damn about how you feel, though I want to know how you plan to keep me from following papa. Fake paper trail boring, moving him around so I can't track him you'll have to leave some trail, locking me in my flat, yes because that will work." Ms. Bond prodded, sharp edged and insistent. I rubbed my forehead. I could feel the conversation slipping away from me with each passing moment.

"I had hoped you would be reasonable but, if needed to we could just put a detail on you." I supplied, doing my best to look unfazed.

"Oh you think that would work, I could slip your tail before they even get the first chance to see me. I can slip on the aeroplane, I can slip anywhere. I could work with papa and follow him the whole trip and, you would never even see me. Because that's what I do, that's what I'm good at but, poor you can't even find a man in a tube station. What's M going to think when you can't follow one simple order? What are you going to do, what can you do?" Ms. Bond raged, with a cold harsh smile.

Faced with those options I had been backed in to a corner. All my reasoning was sound but, it was useless against a woman who wouldn't listen. I shrugged having to admit defeat. I saw Bond to the side frowning he had obviously thought better of me but, I didn't have many other choices. I didn't think duck taping the woman to the wall was all that valid a plan.

"I thought not, I'll see you in a few days quartermaster." Ms. Bond spat revolving in her victory. She spun to strut out of the room. Bond took the few steps to pat my shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you. She's out maneuvered even the best of people you where damn good to last this long but, when pressed like this shadow has a habit of snapping back. I'll make sure M doesn't give you too much trouble. It was a good try Q, damn good." Bond consoled, turning to follow his daughter.

I took his words for what they where, a balm to a burn, but the whole exchange left me mouth with a sour taste. I glanced at a paper to get my eyes off the open door. A thought struck me it was under handed and very dirty but, it was the only shot I had. Bolting for the door I leaned out.

"Hey, you stay and we can discuss the arrangement of a new lab. Leave and you will never have access to any resources of q-branch, unless explicitly given to you for a mission." I yelled so that she would hear me. I watched Ms. Bond freeze, whole body seizing. Bond looked shocked but was smiling.

"You wouldn't, you couldn't." ms. bond screeched, jerking around to glare at me. The whole of the room present frozen, waiting for what would happen.

"Well you where right before; I can't stop you from doing anything outside these walls but, inside them specifically this section I can. I am the quartermaster, I have the complete word and control of what happens here. Even M can only argue so much. I leave you a choice." I smiled confidently.

Crossing my arms as I watched the rage roll off Ms. Bond so tangible, the surrounding technicians scooted away. I could see the conflict boiling through her. The fight for two things she wanted but, couldn't have both of them.

"You bastard!" Ms. Bond shrieked, hitting the closest desk with the palm of her hand. I smiled wide.

"So I'll take that as an agreement to stay then." I said brightly, egging on her anger now that I had her playing to my rules.

"I will see you tomorrow and, we will discuss my needs at length." Ms. Bond growled as she turned to storm out of the room, bonds boisterous laughter following her out. The room erupted in to cheers, as soon as the two had left.

The technicians highly appeased by the display. Tomorrow may bring an even worse hell and angrier ms. bond but, for tonight victory was mine. The cross of defeat was not mine to carry and, if only in this moment that felt good. It felt like somewhere to move forwards from.

* * *

Authors Note: So yes again this is late. The editor and myself to some extra time to collaborate and work on this chapter and, the next few. So we can get things back on track and, have everything nice and neat. I hope the wait wasn't to bad, it was worth it to sort things out. It should be smooth sailing for the next few chapters, real life permitting. If you want to comment please do, I would love to hear what you all think of the story. Well that's about it, I will see you again in the first Saturday of the new month.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Growling I put the last box on the floor. Last night I had still not been happy about papa leaving without me but, I had helped him pack anyways. Scorning him for laughing at me the whole time we worked. We settled any arguments and agreed on my behavior while he was gone. No blowing up the building and have everything intact, minds as well as walls.

We had dinner before I had seen him off at the airport. I had been highly tempted to follow but, I couldn't trust Q not to follow through with his threat. Luckily I had gotten a call later on distracting me from my misery to confirm our new flat. Make arrangements at the time to move in the next morning, this morning.

Far earlier then I had expected this morning I had headquarters minions knocking at my door with the moving truck ready. It most likely Tanners revenge for making him deal with at least one phone call.

Shoving a box to a corner I sighed. So they had packed up all our belongings, more then I had first thought we owned. Apparently when you find a flat they can actually be bother to scrap together ever paper weight there was in storage. Then had no problem dropping them all of that in my living room. I picked my way through to the couch sitting heavily.

I rubbed my leg tenderly, the wound stinging in pain. It was only ten in the morning and, the clock would not be budged on this no matter how much latter it felt. I wanted to be at headquarters setting up a lab that was much preferable to unpacking. Unfortunately that would then inevitably lead to coming home at midnight with nothing useable. I pulled a box towards me defeated.

Opening the box I hoped I wouldn't have move far for what ever was in here. I was greeted with a mix of DVDs and books. Most of the DVDs where mine. I liked to watch movies in the small amount of free time we had. While papa favored books, I like them well enough I just found a movie more relaxing sometimes.

Picking up the box I limped to the book shelves. Thankfully the workers had set that up for me. I sorted the books first, alphabetically separating papa's books from mine. Then shelving the movies just the same it was quick work but quite. Seeing the vacant room with nothing but some boxes and quite. One did not face mortality by the barrel of a gun but, by realizing that there life can be limited to boxes.

A wave of loneliness surprised me. This was why I wanted papa to help with the move in. It made things more fun, less depressive. I limped to the stereo, one of the few things not actually boxed up, flicking on the radio. Music flooded the room the feeling of loneliness washed away. Swaying my hips in time to the loud music that was better, now I could just focus on unpacking.

Quickly checking the boxes I found the ones with papa's personal things. I set those of to the side I could take them to his room latter for him to unpack himself, it would serve him right for leaving me here alone.

With a huff I looked for the box with the kitchen supplies. Finding the appropriate box I dragged it to the kitchen area. Points like this were where I almost hoped that I could manage a slightly more normal life. A life that had friends who helped you move and unpack, people that would help you for more then just a job description.

Yet I couldn't think of giving up this life for a second. Not now at least, I loved what I did too much traveling the world, having high tense adventures. To track, contain, or even eliminate, the evils of the world so it can all be so much better the people.

Protecting queen and country was more then just some saying, it was just what I enjoyed the most. To go out and be able to protect the place I love. The place that had given me a home and a life that was worth defending. Though that glamour didn't quite extend to when you have to huddle in a rat hole building to mend injuries or, while trying to find a place to put the kettle. Well life couldn't be all flash and fancy I guess. Or it would lose some of the ease to smaller things, like a decent brew.

I settled with putting the kettle on the back of the counter, next to the stove. All the time I spent out in the field helping papa, even before I was officially allowed to, just never gave much time for normal activities. Like making friends, going out to movies or the mall, and having sleepovers. Then again very few children had a favorite game of how many things can I set on fire before I get in trouble. It scared away most of the children my age.

Not going to a proper school hadn't helped matters on the front either. Papa had tried to send me to a very nice private school but, it had been hard. Especially for someone that could understand parts of advanced chemistry but, not the classroom books. When trying to talk to classmates only lead to ridicule and them shunning away. I shuddered at the memory.

Pulling the cups carefully out of the box, I unwrapped them methodically. It hadn't taken long to learn that the children who ran away were the kind ones either. The cruelty of children aside, I hadn't liked the school because it made me stay away from papa to long.

Too much of the day was spent around a mass of strange people. There were too many people who I didn't know. None of them knew me and it was wholly unpleasant experience, only made better by papa finding me among the sea of faces at the end of the day.

I had refused to go back to the school after a while or, any other school for that matter. It was just home tutors and what ever papa could manage for lessons, either while at home or while on long flights to parts unknown. I looked at the last glass forlorn before placing it gently on the shelf.

It was at times like this I almost wondered if I had missed out on something between travels to exotic lands and, learning about foreign cultures though experience. Simple things, what it was like to gossip with friends, to whine about not getting enough allowance for some prized CD, complain about having a bed time, fighting over the unfairness of chores or, the infatuation of a first crush.

I mean there had been some of that, papa had been much more of a father at home then he was anything else. I just didn't argue with that normal sort of things. When at home bed time was a blessing not granted to when you have to watch the door in a strange country. Chores where just a necessity that needed to be done to keep everything working while home.

Papa had been very sure to make me understand the dangers and all the entails that could be men, especial when in the bedroom. Before I ever felt attracted to one. I knew many of the dangers to life before anyone else. Not just because it was better in to a spies life but, because it was the best way papa knew how to protect me from the world.

To give me the information I would need instead of hiding it from me. Yet it was always in a gentle and, caring manner. Never enough at once to scare me and his constant presence to answer any question I had honestly but, in a way so that I could understand.

We certainly had our fights as well. I thought as I bent to retrieve the plates out of the box. Most notably they had been about how many assignments where being taken, how dangerous they where and, on one spectacular occasion about my want for a dog. I had not won that one. Though the fall out and my ignorance of papa afterwards had been enough to guilt him in to buying a toy stuffed dog. It had been enough to mend the hurt.

That was just how things where, home was for being calm and safe. Papa always did his best to make sure that while we were at home, to give me the most care and normalcy that he could. It worked very well. Even when bedtime stories of princess spies grow into late night movies and, tea parties to lunches out.

I smiled at the memory, sorting the plates by size. It was a good life, it was what I enjoyed. Just papa and me we never wanted anything else or, anyone else. Well almost never. There had been that short time with Vesper on the sail boat that we had been mostly happy.

Papa more then me but, she had made him happy at least so I was content with how things where. I wasn't nearly as willing to give up our work as papa was. I couldn't leave him alone with her though, I had never quite trusted vesper. Whether it had been my training instincts or, simply an only child's unwillingness to share I couldn't be sure.

I hadn't said anything because I had been younger woman. A naive girl that didn't know anything about love of another, so just took it on faith that her father did. Fathers always know best don't they? In spite of what I saw around me, I didn't question papa following vesper. I just went along like a good daughter should. That is till it was too late and, vesper had spoiled all of that.

The stupid woman had taken that happiness she had with father and, tossed it away. When she had stolen the money and, run to those bloody terrorists. That would have been bad enough but no. The stupid woman couldn't be decent enough to face what she did and drown herself.

I had been the one at the top of building scared that I couldn't find papa. Worried about how long he had been under the water. I was the one that had to watch as papa dragged vespers limp body out of the water, had to listen to papa's desperate gasping pleas and finally his cries. The broken man who had lost his love in the city of floating buildings and sinking hope.

I had learned all I needed to from that about love. Love was something that only ended in pain. Something to be avoided at all cost because, the end was not worth the fleeting pleasure.

Papa was very good at hiding his pain from the world. Even from Ma'ma after words. Tucking away the hurt so no one could exploit it but, I knew. I was the one that had to walk cold empty halls. Listen in the dark hours of night to the grieving moans of love taken. Wake in the morning not to a warm cuppa but, just a ghost at the table body alive but not much more.

Like his soul had left with vesper and, the only thing that gave him reason to keep going was me and work. A glimmer at the revenge he needed. For once I had been the one to take care of papa as much as he did me. I was the one that had to put Papa back together. In time Papa did come back around to himself. Life went back to just how it should be but, I had learned from papa's mistake. Never fall in love.

I stared blankly at the last plate I put it down randomly on the shelf. I turned to see the empty room filled with boxes. I had lost all want to continue unpacking and, no amount of music could sooth the cold numbness in my chest. What I needed was to get out of the flat and, get to headquarters.

I needed to blow up something and papa would be very angry if I did that to the brand new flat. Maybe I could pick a fight with someone that would be nice to. I stormed to the closet snatching my jacket to take before leaving the flat, car keys in the pocket.

I flicked the lock on the door before shutting it possibly a touch harder then I needed. It was a quick trip down to the garage. A car was another thing I needed to see what could be done about. We had been given a car from MI6 but, I missed the Aston marten. Sliding into the driver's seat it would just be a few minutes to headquarters.

The traffic had been light and no one had wanted to approach me when entering the building. So a mere ten minutes after leaving I stood out side Q's office.

Inside the man was resting peacefully, feet propped on his desk leaning back with his hands behind his head. In my mad rush to get here I was suddenly wary to disrupting the quite for once.

I was almost forced to take in the elegance of the man resting. Of course I had noticed some before. His boyish charm when we first met at the museum and, in later encounters the grace of how his fingers moved over the keyboard. I hadn't every really had a chance to study without him watching.

To catalogue how his dark hair fell almost in to his eyes. How long his legs actually were stretched out leisurely. In whole just the elegant curve of his body in his relaxed state. He was much thinner then most of the men I dealt with. The broad and thick set of so many agents and, many of the criminals. Yet in that difference, the slim set of Q's shoulders and tapering waist was almost what made him more appealing.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts. Maybe I just needed a good shag instead of explosives. That might be the release of tension I really needed but, not anyone in house. It made things messy to play around where you work. I raised my hand to knock.

I tapped my fingers on my table scanning the lay out of the available labs. As much as I would like to keep a short leash on Ms. Bond she would need a private lab. Not only for the explosive work that she did but, it would limit her chances of interaction with other workers. Ms. Bond clearly had trouble working well with others and, open shared space would only unnecessarily provoke torment.

So it narrowed my search to a few available labs. I clicked on a few of the farther ones, leaving red marks on the boxes. I wanted to keep her within sprinting distance for the inevitable explosions and mishaps. This left two labs available, and me waiting on the irritating woman.

I leaned back closing my eyes. Hands laced behind my head, propping my feet on the desk ankles crossed. So that I could just think of the woman. She was as fascination as she was irritated, so very similar to the subject of her work. A woman that was bold and strong, traits that did not tamper out her beauty but, I guess that's just what is expected in a specialized agent.

Someone who could charm there way in to any situation and, also strong arm there way out if things went wrong. That wasn't really the draw of her, of course she was beautiful, stunningly so. Any man would be enthralled by her but, what really made her so fascinating was how she reacted to the danger. Even from the limited amount of observations I had witnessed, I could see it.

The way she acted in danger the obvious intelligence that worked as those sharp eyes took in the world. The smiling playful attitude adapted when faced with the challenge of a mark. This was a woman that came alive in the face of death and, it was borderline erotic.

It was also amazing to find a woman that was smart enough to stump me. Not that woman couldn't be very intelligent but, when you where a genius it was hard to find anyone with even relative intelligence. Besides that I had always found a woman with brilliance and no fear of showing it attractive. The problem it seemed with being anywhere near ms. bond was like trying to admire fire. Beautiful and captivating at a distance, try to touch that beauty and you'll find you no longer have a hand.

"Hey there you good or, am I interrupting nap time." The voice broke through the quite of the room accompanied with a knock. I jolted in my chair, my feet slipping off my desk to keep my balance. I corrected my glasses as I turned to Miss Bond.

"No come in, its fine. I was just waiting for you." I offered, waving her in. Seeing her limp I stood from my chair offering it to her. My kindness was met with a scowl.

"Good I want to get my lab set up quickly so, I can get on to working." Miss Bond huffed, leaning against the file cabinets. Sighing I rolled my chair back to me. Sitting relaxed in the chair I laced my fingers behind my head again. I watched Miss Bond easily.

"I did not guaranty an office. I said we could discus the possibility of you getting one." I corrected, watching the muscles in her jaw twitch. Such a quick temper for a young woman.

"you said if I stayed I'd have an office and, here I am. I can still easily find transport to Russia if your going to play games quartermaster." Miss Bond growled, crossing her arms. She seemed tense but, not quite like she had been before. There was more of a stressed air about her. For a brief moment I worried about how she was taking being separated from her father. I shook off the feeling Miss Bond was a grown woman and, could take care of herself just fine.

"No games. I just am a touch wary about giving an already volatile person highly explosive and destructive material. I'm sure you can understand my concern." I smiled pleasantly. Purposely goading the woman but, I held up my hand to stop her from commenting.

"How about this. If we can talk civilly about arrangements that might be made without coming to argument then, we'll just mark the last few days as stress and medication. If not then I will have no choice but, to postponed the discussion until after you are no longer on medical leave. Sound fair?" I offered, waving the woman to come closer so she could look at my computer.

I watch her jaw twitch and her hands dig in to her arms before, Miss Bond relaxed coming over to lean her hip on my desk. Gazing at the layout on my computer screen.

"Fine, I apologize for my earlier out busts." Miss Bond said an air of false sincerity to her whole pose but, it was close enough. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I turned to my computer to get on with things.

"Good now I've narrowed the most promising labs to these two. I thought I would let you choose which you prefer. Then we could continue from there." I prompted, highlighting the two labs I had selected earlier. I could feel Miss Bond shifting from the side of me.

"That one should do nicely." Miss bond mussed touching the screen to point out the one slightly farther away, much to my annoyance. I slipped a cleaning cloth out of my pocket to wipe the screen quickly. Not glancing at Miss Bond when she snorted.

"Alright that one has three walls of concrete so it should be fairly resilient. I believe you said before that you needed adjustments made to your labs to fit with your work. I'm hoping we can keep those to a minimum." I agreed readily. It was be easier to just go with the woman's eccentric habits. No use in causing a fight if I could gently guide Miss Bond in to being reasonable instead.

"You read my experiment reports." Miss bond said, sounding astounded and slightly impressed. I leaned forwards a touch smiling, pleasantly impressed that she had caught on to that from such a small comment.

"Yes I did. I have to be well versed in all of the actives in q-branch, both current and past. The work you have previously done is impressive and, very helpful. That is part of what convinced me to let you have a lab. I would hope you could continue to contribute so well in further work with maybe, a bit kinder approach to your fellow workers." I complemented.

Miss Bond could do work far beyond what anyone else we currently had could. That was a quality I wanted to promote for the benefit of the branch and, subsequently the rest of MI6. If only I could separate her work from the attitude that came with the woman, things might work much more smoothly. Glancing upwards I could see the woman smiling confidently.

"Yes its good to see you come around to my way of thinking. Yet I can't hardly know what needs to be corrected without looking, come along." Miss Bond chimed. Limping out of my door before I could comment on how she was not the one in charge.

Sighing I pushed myself out of my chair. If I didn't follow I was sure she would make a nuisance of herself anyways. I caught up easily with Miss Bond her limp slowing her. It was worse then it had been previously but, she seemed to not notice at all. There was also a tighter set to her shoulders. Even with the heavy denim jacket I could see the way her shoulders were drawn together.

I wondered if it was due to worrying about her father but, I decided to leave the matter unless it was necessary to bring up. Miss Bond walked in to the room examining the interior. While I remained outside, keeping the glass door propped open with my foot.

"Hm well this will do I believe. The glass will have to be replaced obviously but, for the moment that's all I can see. I will make changes later on as necessary. Now I need a low class explosive and, a few disposable materials. What ever you find in the back bin is fine." Miss Bond mused, trailing her hand across the table at the side.

I crossed my arms in annoyance. Her habit of making demands from anyone would be something to break her of. The rest of society had to ask nicely for things, so could she.

"I am not an assistant. If you want to retrieve work supplies then you are free to do so yourself. Besides that we are discussing matters of your lab. You will still have to fill out the forms for anything explosive or, otherwise controlled. I will then decide to grant the request or not." I said sternly.

Not concerned by the glare I was receiving. Miss Bond seemed to change tactics as she rounded the table. Smiling warmly and, encouraging at me.

"Oh come on I've been good this whole time. I'm just asking for a little bit, not much, eight ounces. Please I'll be quite the rest of the day, promise." Miss Bond pleaded. Cocking her hip and, my it was an appealing sight. I could certainly understand why she was such a good double-oh but, I was not a mark. I understood an agent's tactics well enough and, I wouldn't submit to them.

"No I will not have you sneaking contraband material for projects. You will have to ask for them as anyone else would, so we can keep a proper track of what we use." I denied, straightening my tie to distract from the coy woman in front of me.

"But I need them now." Miss bond fidgeted, toying with a pen left on the table. I frowned this was almost concerning, to see her pleading instead of demanding.

"Then ask for them properly and, you can have whatever you need. I only insist that you do so in the proper fashion." I said, hoping that it would encourage the woman to be more cooperative.

"No you don't understand, I need to blow something up now!" Miss Bond yelled with such desperation that shocked the both of us. She stiffened hand clenching on the edge of the desk. I had a sudden amount of clarity that this might be more then just semantics or, a want to be rebellious.

"Are you alright Miss Bond?" I asked, taking a half step forwards. Wanting to comfort her but, unsure if that would be appropriate. The movement was enough to bring Miss Bond back to herself though.

"Yes everything is fine. Now leave if you won't be helpful. I need to rearrange everything so that it's actually useful and, you're in the way." Miss Bond growled, shoving me out and slamming the door. I heard the lock click in to place.

It was tempting to unlock the door and reprimand her but, watching the woman fidget around the room I knew it would be pointless, only sparking a fight. In that moment I could see how lonely Miss Bond looked, watching her fret with tools in a room of nothing but cold walls. I turned away to go back to my office.

I would have to let Miss Bond deal with her own problems. Maybe some day she would let more then her father help with them. I wouldn't mind giving the woman a safe place to confide in, if she would just let me. Even if I wasn't an agent I knew how lonely this life could be and, no one should have to suffer that.

* * *

Authors Note: Yay back on track and on time. Feels good to get things done when they should be. My editor is such a lovely help for these, irreplaceable even. Not much to say this time, give you love in the comments if you will. I'm desperate to know what you all think so far. Otherwise the next chapter will be in two weeks, skipping right over the move so there should be no trouble there. Until next time, enjoy.


End file.
